L'Alliance
by Hito-76
Summary: Les Grands Maîtres ont décidé de se débarrasser de la Tau’ri une bonne fois pour toute…J’ai écris cette fic dans l’optique de faire une fin à la série Stargate SG1. Avec beaucoup de ship... J-S
1. Chapter 1

**L'Alliance**

**Résumé**: Les Grands Maîtres ont décidé de se débarrasser de la Tau'ri une bonne fois pour toute…  
**Genre**: Aventure, Romance S/J…  
**Spoilers**: Début saison 8  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ : J'ai écris cette fic dans l'optique de faire une fin à la série Stargate SG1. Au premier abord, je voulais la rendre la plus réaliste possible mais je suis tombée inévitablement dans le ship… On ne se refait pas… Ah ah ah !!!! …………… Désolée…

Attention il y a quelques petits sous-entendus qui peuvent heurter les esprits les plus jeunes (très jeunes) mais franchement rien de méchant !

--------------------------------------

- Alors ? Que décidez-vous, Mon Général ?

Perplexe, O'Neill se tourna vers les trois membres de son équipe phare afin d'avoir leur avis… Pour seules réponses, il eut droit à un regard indifférent de la part de Daniel, un haussement de sourcil significatif de Teal'c et un sourire amusé de Carter… Blasé, il reporta son attention sur le Sergent Harriman…

- Un steak frites ? … Tout le monde aime les steaks frites, non ? finit-il par répondre, plein d'espoir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son second.

- Carter !  
- Mon Général ?  
- Vous adorez ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu déstabilisée par cette question, Sam remua nerveusement sur son siège avant de répondre.

- Euh… Oui, Monsieur…  
- Ahhhh ! Un steak frites, c'est parfait !

Incrédule, Harriman regarda le visage souriant de son supérieur.

- Mais… Mon Général… On ne peut pas servir un steak frites à une délégation extra-terrestre ? …  
- … Vraiment ? … Et pourquoi cela ? demanda sérieusement Jack, perplexe.  
- … Eh bien… commença Harriman, finalement interrompu par l'alarme de la base…

_« Activation de la Porte non programmée ! » _

- Sauvé par le gong, murmura le docteur Jackson, tout en se levant pour suivre le reste du groupe en salle de commande.  
- Je vous ai entendu, Daniel ! grogna Jack sans pour autant se retourner.

Pénétrant dans la pièce adjacente à celle de la salle d'embarquement, O'Neill s'avança jusqu'à la vitre qui les séparait de la Porte des Etoiles.

- On a un signal ?  
- … C'est la Tok'ra, Mon Général.  
- Ouvrez l'iris ! ordonna aussitôt Jack en se tournant vers Carter.

Il croisa le regard chaleureux de la jeune femme dont le visage était déjà illuminé d'un sourire éblouissant.

- « Papa » a enfin décidé de sortir de sa tanière ! déclara O'Neill tout en s'inclinant afin de la laisser passer en premier.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'élança dans les escaliers afin de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de leur ancien allié et Sam, bien que toujours maîtresse d'elle-même, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir parfois quelques moments d'inquiétude et d'agacement face à cette situation… Elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le choix des Tok'ras de rompre l'Alliance même si elle en comprenait les raisons… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cette décision l'avait éloignée de son père… songea-t-elle tout en pénétrant dans la salle, suivie de ses amis…

L'ancienne équipe SG1 au grand complet se trouvait à présent côte à côte en bas de la passerelle, attendant avec un mélange de joie et d'anxiété le nouvel arrivant. Un soupir de soulagement, presque inaudible pourtant, se fit entendre dans la salle tandis que Jacob traversait le vortex d'un pas décidé. A peine arrivé, il chercha des yeux sa fille et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, un sourire vint éclairer son visage soucieux.

- Sam…

Celle-ci sortit du rang et vint à la rencontre de son père, les bras tendus.

- Papa !

Elle se pressa contre lui, réconfortée de le savoir enfin près d'elle, sain et sauf. L'incertitude commençait à la ronger… Etait-il vivant ? Le reverrait-elle un jour ? Ces deux questions l'avaient hantée chaque jour un peu plus… Et maintenant, il était là, dans ses bras…  
Après quelques secondes, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se redressèrent et Jacob scruta le visage de sa fille, cherchant des indices de ce qu'avait été sa vie pendant cette année écoulée loin de lui. Croisant son regard chaud et plein d'entrain, il fut rassuré. Elle allait bien.  
Il se tourna donc vers le reste du groupe et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Où est George ?

Pour seule réponse, O'Neill s'avança vers le nouvel arrivant, la main tendue.

- Ca nous fait plaisir de vous voir aussi, Jacob !

Celui-ci serra machinalement la main de Jack puis réitéra sa question, inquiet.

- … Où est George ?  
- Papa… Le Général Hammond a été promu. C'est le Général O'Neill qui dirige le SGC, maintenant.

Incrédule, les yeux de Jacob se posèrent sur l'étoile que Jack arborait de chaque côté de son col.

- Eh bien… Ca doit être un sacré désordre, ici… plaisanta-t-il finalement, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole … Félicitations !

Un sourire fier barra aussitôt le visage de Jack tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

- En effet ! C'est un peu le bordel ! Mais j'm'améliore !

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde mais très vite, Jacob retrouva son regard soucieux. Sentant les ennuies venir, O'Neill préféra retarder un maximum le moment des explications. Il se tourna donc vers Sam.

- Colonel ! Et si vous montriez à votre père la salle de Briefing !  
- Mais… Il sait parfaitement où… commença la jeune femme qui finit cependant par réaliser la raison de cette curieuse demande.

En effet, son père venait de faire volte face et la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Lieutenant Colonel ? demanda-t-il pour avoir confirmation.

Sam sourit timidement et acquiesça enfin tandis que son père, le regard brillant, posait une main chaude sur sa joue.

- … Je suis si fier de toi…

Profondément touchée par son geste et ses paroles, la jeune femme sentit confusément ses yeux s'embuer… Elle avait eu, en quelques minutes à peine, un trop plein d'émotions qui ne demandait plus qu'à ressortir. Devinant sa gêne, Jack finit par la pousser gentiment vers le couloir.

- La salle de Briefing, Carter !  
- Euh oui, Mon Général… acquiesça-t-elle avec reconnaissance tout en s'avançant dans le couloir afin de les « guider ».

Une fois tous assis autour de la table, Jack se tourna vers Jacob.

- Alors !! J'imagine que votre venue n'est pas simplement une visite de courtoisie…

Le regard troublé du Général Carter finit par confirmer les craintes d'O'Neill quant à la gravité de la situation. A la surprise de tous, il laissait Selmak annoncer la terrible nouvelle :

- En effet… Nous avons appris que les Grands Maîtres Goa'ulds s'étaient réunis, il y a quelques jours à peine. Ils ont finalement décidé de rassembler leurs forces et de s'attaquer à la Terre… Ils veulent annihiler la menace Tau'ri.

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la salle, finalement rompu par Jack.

- … Euh… Ils ont oublié qu'ils ont passé un traité avec les Asgards… ?

Daniel, recouvrant l'usage de la parole, acquiesça.

- Oui ! La Terre est une planète protégée, ils n'ont aucun droit de nous attaquer !  
- Vous oubliez Anubis, Daniel Jackson… Ca ne l'a pas empêché de s'en prendre à la Tau'ri, intervint Teal'c.  
- … Et les Asgards ne sont même pas intervenus, renchérit involontairement Carter, re-songeant avec un pincement au cœur à cette situation qui avait bien failli coûter la vie de son supérieur.

Elle croisa au même instant le regard de celui-ci qui sembla s'adoucir imperceptiblement à son contact. Sam eut l'impression étrange et presque dérangeante qu'il avait soudain la faculté de lire dans ses pensées. Elle balaya cette idée absurde d'un mouvement nerveux de la main.

- J'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour Anubis ? demanda Jack, reportant son attention sur Semalk.  
- En effet… Je sais aussi que vous avez détruit en partie sa flotte grâce à une arme des Anciens.  
- C'est le cas. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont prêts à s'attaquer à nous tout en sachant que nous avons une technologie capable de les annihiler.

Selmak sembla perdre pied l'espace de quelques secondes et laissa sa place à Jacob.

- … Ils savent parfaitement que vous n'avez plus les moyens de faire marcher cette technologie …

SG1 se regarda, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité.

- Comment ?... demanda Daniel, devançant ses amis qui s'apprêtaient à poser la même question.  
- Ils se fient au jugement de Camulus. Il a affirmé que vous ne pouviez plus utiliser l'arme des Anciens.

Lorsque Jack entendit prononcer le nom du Goa'uld qui avait été leur « hôte » pendant quelques semaines, il ne put réprimer un geste de d'impatience.

- Quelle bonne idée d'avoir accepté de lui donner asile, à celui-là ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
- Bon… Et les Asgards ? intervint Daniel, ne perdant pas courage. Il est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas intervenus mais ils avaient leurs raisons… Ils s'occupaient des Réplicateurs. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne viendront pas nous aider.  
- Il y a quelques jours, répondit seulement Jacob, un vaisseau Goa'uld s'est aventuré sur une des planètes protégées. Les Asgards ne se sont même pas déplacés… Lorsque c'est arrivé aux oreilles des Grands Maîtres, vous imaginez aisément leur réaction…  
- Ils se sont tout de suite appropriés cette planète, répondit Teal'c sombrement.

Le Général Carter acquiesça simplement, tandis que la nouvelle faisait son chemin dans les esprits. Jack finit par rompre le silence.

- Ok… Mais peut-être qu'ils viendront si la Terre est attaquée… Ils nous doivent bien ça ! … Et puis Thor m'aime bien…

Jacob secoua la tête, insensible à la plaisanterie.

- Qu'ils interviennent où non ne changera rien du tout…

Tous le regardèrent avec incrédulité… Tous sauf Sam.

- C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle…  
- Carter ?

Sam se tourna vers son supérieur.

- J'ai bien peur que les Asgards ne soient plus aussi intouchables et puissants qu'ils l'étaient, il y a encore quelques années, Mon Général. Anubis avait des vaisseaux beaucoup plus sophistiqués que ceux des autres Goa'ulds et capables de rivalisés avec ceux de Thor. Et maintenant ce sont les Grands Maîtres qui les ont en leur possession…  
- Sans compter qu'en réunissant leurs forces, nous pouvons estimer la taille de leur flotte à plus d'une soixantaine de vaisseaux-mères… renchérit Jacob, faisant vivement réagir les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Celle des Asgards est certainement très loin d'être aussi grande…  
- … Plus d'une soixantaine ? s'exclama Jack, abasourdi… Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il y a plus d'une soixantaine de vaisseaux Goa'ulds qui se dirige droit sur nous en ce moment même ?  
- J'en ai bien peur…  
- … Mais pourquoi ? Jusqu'ici, ils nous ont laissés tranquilles. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Ils estiment que vous êtes devenus une trop grande menace. Vous êtes capable d'utiliser les armes des Anciens. Ils préfèrent attaquer en premier avant que vous ne trouviez un moyen de tous les exterminer.  
- La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, résuma Daniel sombrement.  
- Exactement…

Un nouveau silence pesant s'instaura dans la pièce.

- Cette fois-ci, je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème… murmura Jack en se frottant la nuque avec lassitude.

Il laissa glisser son regard sur les quatre autres personnes autour de la table et finit par s'arrêter sur Jacob.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider ?

Celui-ci baissa lentement la tête, laissant Selmak reprendre le dessus.

- Je suis désolé mais la Tok'ra n'a pas les moyens d'intervenir dans un tel conflit.  
- Les moyens ou l'envie ? grogna Daniel, le regard sombre.  
- Jacob et moi sommes prêts à vous aider, et vous le savez mais mon peuple, lui, ne veut pas se risquer dans un combat… perdu d'avance.

Ces paroles tombèrent comme un couperet.  
« Perdu d'avance »  
Chacun mâcha et remâcha ces mots dont la signification ne leur était que trop familière…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que le combat semble « perdu d'avance » et pourtant nous sommes encore là, intervint Jack, tentant de voir le bon côté des choses.  
- Oui mais la situation n'a jamais été aussi désespérée, O'Neill, réagit aussitôt Teal'c, ne faisant qu'énoncer une vérité.

Pour seule réponse, Jack se leva et regarda Selmak.

- Merci d'être venu nous prévenir. Avez-vous une idée de combien de temps nous disposons avant leur attaque.

Le Tok'ra se redressa à son tour.

- Une semaine… Deux semaines tout au plus… Rien n'est encore déterminé. Dès que nous aurons davantage de nouvelles, nous vous préviendrons.  
- Merci, acquiesça Jack, en se tournant vers son second. Carter ! Essayez de prévenir les Asgards. On ne sait jamais…  
- A vos ordres, Mon Général ! s'exclama-t-elle en se leva aussitôt suivie du reste de son équipe.

Sur ce, O'Neill sortit d'un pas vif de la salle pour rejoindre son bureau… Il avait quelques coups de téléphone à passer.

---------------

Sam et Jacob se trouvaient à présent dans le labo de celle-ci. Ils avaient profité du départ d'O'Neill pour s'isoler un peu afin de discuter tranquillement tous les deux. Quelque peu réservée au début, la jeune femme finit par se détendre progressivement. Non pas que ses relations avec son père soient tendues, tout du moins plus maintenant, mais il y avait toujours eu entre eux ce petit côté… Comment le décrirait-elle… ? Rigide ? Pondéré ? … Militaire… Oui… Militaire. Une sorte de retenue qu'on s'oblige à garder continuellement en soi…

Particulièrement conscient de cette gêne et désireux de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère, Jacob demanda à Sam de lui parler de leur combat contre Anubis. Peu à peu, elle se prit au jeu et ce fut donc avec effervescence qu'elle lui parla des connaissances des Anciens que le Colonel O'Neill, à l'époque, avaient su utiliser, de la bataille qui avait fait rage en Antarctique, de la destruction spectaculaire de la flotte de leur ennemi et de l'emprisonnement de Jack dans le cercueil de glace.

Jacob écouta avec attention, désireux de lire entre les lignes afin de savoir comment sa fille avait vécu tout cela. Sam lui parla ensuite de son emprisonnement par les Réplicateurs et le cœur du Tok'ra se serra en songeant ce par quoi sa fille était passée. Il n'avait même pas été là pour l'aider…

Comprenant, par le silence soudain pesant de son père, qu'il s'en voulait de son absence au moment même où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui, la jeune femme finit par poser une main rassurante sur celle de Jacob.

- Mais tout ça c'est du passé ! Je vais bien. Et encore plus maintenant que je te sais sain et sauf.

Le Tok'ra sourit tendrement.

- Et te voici à la tête de SG1, maintenant.  
- Et oui ! confirma-t-elle fièrement.

Après tout, pourquoi se montrer faussement humble ? Elle n'avait que 37 ans et était le chef de l'équipe phare du projet le plus secret de la planète.

- Ce n'était pas trop difficile au début ?  
- … Eh bien… réfléchit-elle avant de répondre… Ca n'a pas été évident, c'est certain. Cependant, le problème ne venait pas de mes capacités mais davantage du manque de confiance que j'avais en moi. Heureusement, le Général O'Neill en avait suffisamment pour nous deux !

Jacob plissa les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Il t'a soutenue ?  
- Du début à la fin ! Il croyait plus en moi que n'importe qui d'autres dans cette base, y compris moi-même ! fit-elle en riant doucement. A présent, tout se passe bien.

Il acquiesça simplement avant de demander quelque peu gêné.

- Et sinon… En dehors de la base ? … Comment va… ta vie ?

La jeune femme sourit devant l'air embarrassé de son père.

- Tu veux dire… Ai-je rencontré quelqu'un ? demanda Sam en riant gentiment tandis qu'il acquiesçait encore plus gêné… J'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme peu avant la fin de l'Alliance et nous sommes ensemble depuis.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il intéressé et heureux à la fois.

Sa fille se donnait tellement à son travail. Il avait toujours eu peur qu'elle passe à côté d'une vie de famille, trop occupée à se concentrer sur sa carrière, et qu'elle finisse un jour par le regretter.

- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, pourtant, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… continua-t-il doucement.  
- C'est vrai, je… Je ne savais pas alors si c'était suffisamment sérieux pour aborder ce sujet avec toi… Et puis tu es parti et… Enfin, bref ! fit-elle en brassant de l'air, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'appelle Peter. Peter Shanahan. Il est policier.  
- Et… ça se passe bien ?

Sam sourit de nouveau. Son père s'inquiétait pour elle mais se sentait cependant gêné de lui poser des questions aussi intimes. De ce fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle abordait avec lui un sujet aussi personnel.

- Ca se passe très bien. Il est extrêmement gentil et …

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants afin de trouver le mot exact qui pourrait le décrire avec le plus d'exactitude.

- … amoureux, finit-elle par lancer.  
- Amoureux… Et toi ?… Es-tu amoureuse ?

La question la surprit et son manque de spontanéité à y répondre également, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil perçant de son père.

- … Oui, dit-elle cependant au bout d'un instant. Bien sur que oui, sinon, je ne serai pas avec lui.

Et ça, c'était vrai. Elle aimait Pete… Peut-être pas aussi fort qu'il le méritait ou même qu'elle aurait dû mais… oui, elle l'aimait.

_« Oui. Bien sûr que oui, sinon, je ne serai pas avec lui. »__  
_  
Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir aussi mal en entendant une chose qui pourtant coulait de source. Mais que croyait-il à la fin ? Qu'elle pourrait être avec un homme tout en continuant de l'aimer ? C'était ridicule.

Jack s'adossa contre le mur du couloir attenant au laboratoire du Colonel Carter. Il était venu dire à celle-ci et à Jacob qu'un Tok'ra avait passé la porte et désirait le retour immédiat de Selmak parmi eux lorsqu'il avait surpris leur discussion. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ni comment, il s'était retrouvé à jouer les espions afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation que son second entretenait avec Shanahan. Eh bien voilà ! Maintenant il savait !

Il avait stupidement cru que rien ne changerait jamais entre eux. Que malgré les hommes et femmes qui rentraient et sortaient dans leurs vies, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre resteraient les mêmes. Ces sentiments à lui étaient encore bien présents… Plus que jamais, d'ailleurs…Il y avait des choses comme ça, qui ne changeaient pas. Et visiblement, il était bien le seul dans ce cas précis… . Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle tentait simplement de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait le droit d'aimer. Construire quelque chose. Elle était jeune, elle. Elle avait encore le temps d'avoir une famille. C'était finalement ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux ! se consola-t-il tout en cherchant à retrouver ses esprits.

Oui, il avait mal. Oui, tout à coup plus rien n'avait de sens. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus avoir de futur. Il s'était bêtement accroché à l'idée qu'un jour peut-être, ils seraient ensemble. Et ce rêve venait tout à coup de s'effondrer. Il l'avait perdue. Définitivement.  
Oh, ils seraient toujours amis. Il y aurait toujours ce respect, cette tendresse particulière qui les liait mais il ne serait plus… non… il n'était déjà plus le Premier. Il venait d'être relégué dans une autre catégorie… celle où se tenaient bien au chaud Daniel et Teal'c… ses meilleurs amis.

Un sentiment de lassitude extrême et de vide total s'abattit soudain sur lui. L'esprit embrumé, il tenta de reprendre pied. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher. Surtout pas avec ce qui leur tombait dessus. Se redressant vaillamment et se composant un masque de nonchalance joyeuse, il finit par retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et pénétra dans le labo de Sam.

- Carter !

Celle-ci se retourna comme prise sur le fait, visiblement effrayée à l'idée qu'il ait pu entendre quoique ce soit de sa discussion avec son père.

- Mon Général ! répondit-elle au garde à vous.

Cette réaction, qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à perdre depuis qu'il était passé Général et qui l'amusait d'ordinaire, l'exaspéra aujourd'hui au plus au point. Encore une de ces fichues barrières…

- Pour la dernière fois, repos, Colonel ! s'exclama-t-il, peut-être un peu trop brusquement…

Tous surpris, y compris lui-même, par cette réaction incongrue, O'Neill finit cependant par se tourner vers Jacob.

- Un Tok'ra vient d'arriver… Li… Leni… Luni… Enfin bref, il veut que vous rentriez avec lui…

Puis fixant son regard sur Sam, il finit par lancer, désireux de faire oublier sa soudaine brusquerie:

- … Je suis désolé, Carter. Jacob va devoir partir…

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, l'alarme de la base s'enclencha.

_« Activation de la Porte non programmée ! »_

- Décidément, tout le monde a décidé de nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ! grogna Jack en s'élançant dans le couloir rapidement suivi de Sam et Jacob.

La Porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où ils pénétraient en salle d'embarquement. O'Neill leva la tête en direction du Sergent Harriman qui répondit aussitôt à sa question silencieuse à travers les hauts parleurs.

- C'est le signal de Bra'tac !  
- Ouvrez l'iris !

Teal'c, Daniel ainsi que le Tok'ra Line'c vinrent à leur tour les rejoindre pour accueillir le Jaffa. A peine arrivé, Teal'c s'avança vers son Maître, un sourire aux lèvres, le bras tendu. Ils s'empoignèrent amicalement, une lueur complice dans les yeux.

- Tek'ma'te, Bra'tac !  
- Tek'ma'te, mon vieil ami !

Une fois ces effusions pour le moins viriles terminées, le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers le reste du groupe puis découvrant les deux Tok'ras présents, il acquiesça simplement, le regard grave.

- Je constate que vous avez déjà été mis au courant…

Jack s'avança vers lui et ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la tête.

- Vous venez donc nous confirmer l'attaque des Grands Maîtres ?  
- Hélas, mon ami… Mais sachez que vous pouvez compter sur l'aide des Jaffas ! Nous sommes en ce moment même en train de réunir toutes nos forces pour venir vous porter main forte !

-------------------------

Ils étaient à présent tous réunis en salle de Briefing. L'annonce d'une aide de la part des Jaffas ne pouvait pas mieux tomber et leur redonnait du baume au cœur. Sam avait envoyé un message aux Asgards mais ils n'avaient reçu aucune réponse, ce qui en soit ne surprit personne…

- Quel genre d'aide pouvez-vous nous apporter ? demanda O'Neill, allant droit au but.  
- … Nous sommes, depuis la cuisante défaite d'Anubis, en possession de quatre de ses anciens vaisseaux-mères ! déclara Bra'tac à la surprise générale.  
- Vous avez quatre vaisseaux-mères ? s'exclama Daniel, incrédule… Comment avez-vous fait ?

Le Jaffa sourit et redressa fièrement la tête.

- Le bruit retentissant qu'a fait la défaite d'Anubis parmi tous les Jaffas a énormément ébranlé leurs croyances. Beaucoup ont compris qu'ils avaient affaire à de faux Dieux! Ils se sont rebellés, ont pris les commandes de leurs vaisseaux et sont venus rejoindre notre cause… En plus des Ha'taks, nous avons de nombreux vaisseaux Al'keshs, sans parler d'un bon nombre de Jaffas rebelles parmi les troupes des Grands Maîtres. Certes, nous n'avons aucun des nôtres parmi les proches des Seigneurs Goa'ulds mais ceux en place nous fournissent tout de même de précieux renseignements sur leurs déplacements et leurs intentions.

Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention et Teal'c ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire victorieux. Leur combat n'avait donc pas été vain. Quatre vaisseaux-mères et des centaines de Jaffas libres ! Il y a encore deux ou trois ans, cette seule idée était utopique…

- Eh bien… Nous vous remercions infiniment pour votre aide, Bra'tac, remercia Jack. Elle est évidemment la bienvenue comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.  
- Quatre vaisseaux, avec les modifications apportées par Anubis… Si seulement nous avions un peu de temps pour les étudier…  
- Ils sont en ce moment même en train de faire route vers la Tau'ri, Colonel Carter, lui répondit le vieux Jaffa. Ils devraient arriver dans deux ou trois jours à peine.  
- … Mais je doute que cela nous suffise pour comprendre le fonctionnement de leurs boucliers… Si nous avions eu un peu plus de temps, nous aurions pu renforcer le Prométhée…

Avant même que Sam ait fini sa phrase, un soupir excédé attira l'attention de tous sur Line'c.

- Vous êtes en train de parler de quatre vaisseaux par-ci, d'un vaisseau par-là… Les Grands Maîtres ont une soixantaine de vaisseaux à leur disposition ! Vous ne tiendrez pas une minute face à une telle puissance de feu ! C'est du suicide !

Le Tok'ra se tourna alors vers Bra'tac.

- Vous êtes prêt à risquer l'avantage incroyable que vous venez d'avoir pour une cause vouée à l'échec ? Vous n'êtes pas encore assez nombreux ! Vous allez tout perdre dans ce combat !  
- Ecoutez, commença Jack, furieux, mais aussitôt interrompu par le bras levé du Maître Jaffa…  
- Laissez-moi lui répondre, O'Neill.

Celui-ci acquiesça, à contre cœur, cependant. Il aurait bien dit à ce Tok'ra sa façon de penser ! Combien de fois les avaient-ils aidés, lui et tous ses congénères !? Et en retour, ils n'avaient récolté que des ennuis !  
Bra'tac se pencha vers Line'c en face de lui, les deux mains posées à plat sur la table.

- Nous avons choisi d'aider les Tau'ris parce que sans eux nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes maintenant.  
- Au bord du désastre !? intervint le Tok'ra, glacial.  
- Non !… Libres, tout simplement. Ils ont anéanti plus de Goa'ulds en huit ans que les guerres et les rébellions en plus d'un millénaire, montrant ainsi la vulnérabilité de ces faux Dieux ! Grâce à eux, le doute est dans les esprits de chaque Jaffa et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tous finissent par se rebeller. Et quand bien même, en les aidant nous perdrions notre seule chance avant longtemps de nous libérer de la domination des Goa'ulds, nous ne pouvons laisser notre allié, celui qui fut le plus fidèle, disparaître sans rien faire ! C'est une question d'honneur avant tout !

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

------------------------------

- Monsieur le Président ? Ils sont tous là.

Henry Hayes leva la tête et referma le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Très bien, j'arrive, répondit-il en se levant.

Il venait de réunir une cellule de crise où les principaux dirigeants des pays alliés avaient évidemment été conviés. La situation était grave, pour ne pas dire dramatique aux dires du Général O'Neill et de son état major. Il se devait de mettre au courant les autres gouvernements de la menace que la planète encourait.

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence et y pénétra avec, sur ses talons, le général des armées. Il prit place au bout de la longue table de réunion où se trouvaient déjà réunis les représentants de l'Angleterre, de la France, de la Russie, de la Chine et du Canada -- . Il s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil avant de prendre la parole.

- Messieurs… Je vous remercie d'être venus aussi rapidement.  
- J'imagine, aux vues de l'urgence de votre message, qu'il s'agit d'un problème capital… intervint le Général des armées Russe.

Hayes acquiesça, la mine sombre.

- En effet. Nous avons appris de source sûre qu'une soixantaine de vaisseaux Goa'ulds se dirigeait à l'heure actuelle tout droit vers la Terre...

Des exclamations étouffées s'élevèrent dans la pièce à cette annonce.

- … Il s'agit d'une attaque lancée contre nous de grande envergure. Elle vise l'annihilation totale de la planète, finit le Président des Etats Unis.  
- … Mais pourquoi… ? demanda l'ambassadeur britannique, retrouvant ses esprits en premier. Nous sommes une planète protégée !

Le Général des Armées américain prit alors la parole et leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes en quoi la situation actuelle avait incité les Goa'ulds à agir. Henry Hayes ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, ayant déjà pris connaissance de tout cela la veille au soir. Comme il s'y attendait, lorsque tout fut dit, les réactions se révélèrent être on ne peut plus agressives et très peu constructives…

- Si les américains n'avaient pas choisi d'utiliser cette Porte sans se soucier le moins du monde des risques qu'ils faisaient courir à la Terre, commença l'ambassadeur chinois, nous n'en serions pas là !

Hayes soupira tentant de fermer son esprit aux commentaires suivants qui sans conteste seraient du même ordre. Il les laissa se défouler ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis finalement choisit de couper court à ces récriminations, certes justifiées, mais peu constructives.

- Ecoutez ! Cela ne sert strictement à rien de ruminer ainsi les erreurs - ou non - du passé. Nous avons un problème à résoudre… et pas des moindres, je vous le rappelle.  
- Qu'y a-t-il à résoudre ? demanda l'ambassadeur du Canada, quelques peu agacé. Que pouvons-nous faire face à une telle force de frappe ?  
- Pour cela nous avons les membres du SGC en collaboration avec l'état major qui travaillent dessus, répondit Hayes, coupant court à toute autre remarque de ce genre. Nous avons obtenu l'aide des Jaffas et nous espérons bientôt recevoir des nouvelles des Asgards… Mais en ce qui concerne les problèmes d'ordre public, il nous faut prendre une décision.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda l'ambassadeur français.  
- Devons-nous, oui ou non, dévoiler l'existence de la Porte et du danger que le monde va courir à la population ?

Ces paroles provoquèrent un silence méditatif. Ce fut le gouverneur chinois qui le rompit en premier.

- Il a toujours été dans les intentions de mon pays d'en parler à notre nation.

Le Russe renifla dédaigneusement.

- Mais bien sûr… Est-ce que vous imaginez la panique que tout cela provoquerait ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça en plus de tout le reste !  
- Je pense pourtant que les gens ont le droit de savoir, commenta le français, plus pour lui-même que pour les six hommes qui l'entouraient.  
- Surtout s'il s'agit d'une bataille perdue d'avance, grogna le britannique en s'adossant lourdement au dossier de son siège.

Un nouveau silence s'instaura.

- Ecoutez, déclara finalement Hayes. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas vraiment pour une révélation qui finalement provoquerait à mon sens plus de mal que de bien. Certes, la population a le droit de connaître la vérité et les risques qu'elle encourt, cependant… Nous avons su protéger notre planète jusqu'ici et je ne pense pas que le monde apprécierait d'être mis au courant d'une telle situation dans des circonstances aussi… dramatiques.

Pour une fois, les cinq autres représentants acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

- On nous reprocherait à coup sur d'avoir attendu le dernier moment pour cela … renchérit l'ambassadeur britannique, songeant aux élections prochaines de son pays.

Hayes soupira… Il savait parfaitement que chaque personne réunie à cette table pensait, à cet instant précis, à la sauvegarde de son poste et non plus au bien-être de la population… Il trouvait tout cela lamentable, surtout aux vues de la situation actuelle mais comment aurait-il pu leur en vouloir. Ses pensées n'avaient-elles pas suivi la même direction au moment même où il avait prononcé ces paroles…

- Nous sommes donc tous d'accord ? demanda-t-il, finalement. Pas un mot pour le moment ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, tous acquiescèrent une seconde fois.

---------------

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et d'un signe de la main incita Carter à entrer dans son bureau.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Mon Général ?

Il sourit et acquiesça, s'adossant confortablement contre son siège.

- Comme vous le savez, Teal'c est parti avec Bra'tac pour récupérer quelques vaisseaux Al'keshs que des rebelles ont réussis à subtiliser… Daniel a le nez dans ses bouquins afin de chercher des indices qui pourraient nous conduire vers une base des Anciens...  
- Et trouver un ZPM capable de faire marcher l'arme en Antarctique… finit-elle pour lui.

Il se pencha alors vers elle, mi-figue mi-raisin. Inévitablement, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- De vous à moi, je n'y crois pas trop, mais bon… Quant à vous…

Jack s'arrêta quelques instants, suffisamment longtemps pour que Sam soit intriguée.

- Quant à moi ... je dois m'occuper d'étudier les boucliers des vaisseaux d'Anubis…  
- Ils n'arriveront pas avant demain, selon Bra'tac. Vous avez quartier libre, Carter.

Surprise, elle le regarda avec scepticisme. Ils étaient en pleine alerte rouge et il lui offrait une journée de permission ?

- Mais… Mon Général… Vous avez certainement plus besoin…

Il balaya ses excuses d'un mouvement de la main, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Allons ! Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez rien de particulier à faire jusqu'à demain … Vous pensez pouvoir nous concocter en moins de 24 heures une arme suffisamment puissante pour détruire la flotte des Grands Maîtres ?  
- Non… sourit-elle en baissant la tête… Bien sûr que non…  
- Alors allez vous reposer, Carter. Les prochains jours vont être difficiles. J'aurais besoin de vous au meilleur de votre forme.

Puis, il finit par rajouter, la fixant soudain avec insistance :

- Vous en profiterez pour voir Shanahan…

Incrédule, la jeune femme redressa vivement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Il lui souriait gentiment … pour ne pas dire tendrement, accélérant par ce geste les battements déjà précipités de son cœur.  
Il lui offrait une journée avec Peter… Il avait décidé de lui donner cette permission afin qu'elle puisse voir son petit ami avant le combat qui allait peut être sceller le destin de la Terre. Et curieusement, cette nouvelle qui aurait du la réjouir la plongea dans une profonde mélancolie. Cependant, elle refoula très vite ce sentiment contradictoire et finit par esquisser un sourire reconnaissant.

- … Merci, Mon Général…

L'espace d'un instant, ils restèrent à se fixer sans un mot puis Jack finit par se redresser sur son fauteuil, rompant le charme. Sam baissa alors timidement la tête, essayant de contrôler le trouble qui l'avait envahi mais incapable, cependant, de prendre congé.

- … Et vous, Mon Général… ? Vous devriez peut-être…  
- Carter… grogna-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Allez-vous-en ! … Oust !

A contre-cœur, la jeune femme finit par lui rendre son sourire, le salua et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.  
Une fois seul, Jack se rembrunit. C'était bien à ça que servaient les amis, non ? A rendre heureux ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et lui dans tout ça ? Qui allait s'occuper de l'aider à remplir le trou béant qu'était devenue sa vie… ?

-------------------

L'esprit totalement ailleurs, Sam comprit qu'on lui avait posé une question à l'instant même où elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

- … Pardon ? … Tu disais ?

Pete lui sourit gentiment avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'attirer à lui.

- Où étais-tu donc ? …

Embarrassée, la jeune femme secoua la tête et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Je suis désolée… Ce qui arrive est tellement… Mais je devrais profiter de toi un maximum, seulement je n'arrive pas à me sortir le boulot de la tête !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se trouvaient pour l'heure dans un parc, entourés de gens qui étaient à cent mille lieux d'imaginer le danger imminent qui les menaçait.  
Sam avait appelé son frère la veille au soir, simplement pour entendre sa voix et celles de ses neveux et nièces. Comment leur dire qu'ils risquaient de ne plus jamais se revoir, que dans quelques jours à peine, la Terre s'embraserait peut être… ? Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, songea-t-elle en soupirant. Personne ne devait savoir…

- La situation est si grave que ça ? demanda Pete alors, voyant la mine soucieuse de son amie.

Pour seule réponse, elle se tourna vers lui, le regard sombre et un désagréable frisson le traversa de part en part. Oui… Apparemment …  
Alors, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il prit les mains de Sam dans les siennes et l'incita à s'asseoir à coté de lui sur un banc. Ils se regardèrent un long moment et la jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer, lorsqu'elle devina ce qui allait être dit à l'instant même. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler mais trop tard. Il la devança en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Plongeant la main dans la poche de son pantalon, il en ressortit une petite boîte de velours noire qui laissait à présent peu de doute sur ses intentions. Paniquée, Sam tenta cependant de garder son calme. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le blesser.

Il ouvrit timidement l'écrin et le tendit vers elle, la main tremblante.

- Sam… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sentant son regard perçant posé sur elle, essayant certainement d'analyser ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit, la jeune femme tenta de contrôler un maximum ses émotions pour le moins contradictoires.

Il y avait sa raison qui, plus que comblée, lui dictait d'accepter. Peter était un homme gentil, respectueux, attentif et sans aucun doute, fou d'elle. Il avait une façon de la regarder qui ne pouvait la laisser indifférente. Un mélange d'amour, d'adoration, de passion …

Mais ce regard, un autre avait le même à son égard. Beaucoup plus troublant encore, plus fort aussi… Et c'était ça qui la freinait, qui faisait que sa raison perdait la plupart du temps toute influence sur ses choix. Ecartelée, une envie étrange et pourtant lancinante d'éclater en sanglot, Sam finit cependant par reprendre ses esprits. Elle redressa vaillamment la tête et lui sourit. Elle sentit Peter se détendre quelque peu mais il se rembrunit très vite lorsqu'elle posa une main douce mais ferme sur l'écrin pour le refermer.

- Pete… C'est un peu trop tôt pour moi… Je voudrais prendre le temps de réfléchir, si tu veux bien.

Il baissa piteusement la tête, très déçu mais finalement son visage finit par s'éclairer. Elle ne lui avait pas dit non.

- Je comprends… Prend le temps qu'il te faudra…

Les battements de son cœur reprenant une vitesse plus régulière, Sam finit par se détendre de nouveau. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de son compagnon, attira son visage jusqu'à elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Peter ne se fit pas prier et répondit passionnément à ce baiser…

------------------------

- Quoi ? s'exclama Daniel, les yeux exorbités.

Pour seule réponse, Sam l'incita de la main à baisser d'un ton. Celui-ci se reprit aussitôt puis se tourna vers Teal'c, qui lui, était resté des plus stoïques. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Et… qu'avez-vous dit ?...  
- … Eh bien…

Sam mit quelques instants avant de répondre, suffisamment pour que Jack se remette de l'annonce qu'il venait d'entendre en surprenant leur discussion. Sur ce, il pénétra dans salle de Briefing d'un pas décidé.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle parmi tout ce chaos ! déclara-t-il alors, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il alla s'asseoir au bout de la table sous le regard incrédule de SG1. Même Teal'c semblait abasourdi par le ton désinvolte d'O'Neill. Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre la raison qui les poussait à le regarder avec cet air… abruti, Jack finit par lever les mains.

- Quoi ?

Daniel fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits.  
- Rien… Vous prenez ça… plutôt bien…  
- Et pourquoi je devrais prendre ça mal ? demanda O'Neill soudain glacial.  
- … Euh… Pour rien, se reprit aussitôt Daniel, qui jetait un regard confus vers Sam.

Celle-ci, depuis l'entrée de son supérieur dans la salle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle regardait fixement ses mains croisées sur la table, le visage neutre.  
Mais à l'intérieur, c'était le chaos, la confusion... De nouveau, elle avait une envie lancinante, presque intolérable de pleurer. Serrant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre faisant blanchir ses jointures, elle finit cependant par redresser la tête, un sourire troublé sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

Un silence accueillit finalement cette réponse, personne n'osant réagir à cette nouvelle. Aussi, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sam finit par se tourner vers son supérieur qui affichait un visage impénétrable.

- Bref… Passons à autre chose… Mon Général ?

Sur ce, reprenant ses esprits et désireux de ne pas gêner davantage son second, Jack se tourna vers Daniel.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Remettant d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez, l'archéologue secoua piteusement la tête.

- Hélas non… Rien de rien. Bien sûr, je continue mais là… Je n'ai absolument aucune piste.  
- Je m'y attendais un peu… Teal'c ?  
- Nous avons trois autres vaisseaux Al'keshs qui font route en ce moment même vers la Tau'ri. Ils seront là dans quelques jours.  
- Très bien.

Jack se tourna alors vers Sam.

- Carter, la flotte Jaffa est apparue il y a quelques minutes sur nos radars. Un hélicoptère vous conduira à la base de Colorado où un avion vous attend déjà pour vous permette de rejoindre celle en Antarctique. Les vaisseaux vont atterrir là-bas, histoire de passer inaperçus.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva sous l'initiative de son supérieur.

- Préparez-vous, vous partez dès que vous êtes prête !

Sur ce, SG1 se divisa.

-----------

Son sac avec tout son attirail sur le dos, le reste de ses affaires dans l'hélicoptère, Carter se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers l'ascenseur. Elle venait de croiser Teal'c et Daniel qui, bien qu'en retard, venaient la féliciter pour la demande en mariage de Pete… Féliciter pour une demande en mariage… Certes, depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, on ne pouvait pas dire que beaucoup d'hommes avaient rempli sa vie, bien au contraire, mais de là à sous-entendre qu'il fallait marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche, c'était assez humiliant, tout de même.

Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers le bureau du Général pour le saluer avant de partir mais il était introuvable. Le cœur lourd, elle avait donc décidé de s'en aller sans avoir pu le voir une dernière fois… Qui pouvait dire s'ils se reverraient un jour? Les Goa'ulds arriveraient peut-être plus tôt que prévu. Elle se trouverait alors à bord d'un des vaisseaux Jaffas tandis que lui serait sur Terre…

Mais Pete aussi serait sur Terre…

Sam so upira… Son esprit était plus confus que jamais.

La jeune femme arriva enfin devant l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit à son appel. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos puis le cœur serré, ne voyant personne, elle entra et appuya à contre-cœur sur le zéro…

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'un bras apparut tout à coup sous son nez, bloquant ainsi les battants de la porte qui se refermaient sur elle. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau et le cœur de Sam s'emballa furieusement. Les mains posées de chaque côté de l'élévateur, Jack redressa la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, la respiration courte. Il venait apparemment de traverser l'étage au pas de course.

- Vous alliez partir sans un dernier petit coucou !?

La jeune femme rit doucement, une bouffée de joie intense parcourant son corps.

- Je vous ai cherché partout ! lui répondit-elle finalement.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant trop quoi dire. L'esprit embrouillé, Sam ne savait même plus pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet ascenseur… Elle était envahie par de multiples émotions diverses qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à analyser. Mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? songea-t-elle, se noyant dans le regard si chaud de l'homme qui lui faisait face…

Finalement, rompant le charme, Jack recula d'un pas afin de permettre aux portes de l'ascenseur de se refermer.

- Bon… Revenez-nous vite…

Ces paroles glissèrent sur elle comme une caresse tandis que, un nœud à l'estomac, elle voyait les portes se rabattre sur le visage soudain transparent de son supérieur. Le regard d'O'Neill reflétait un mélange d'angoisse et de … ? Sam fit aussitôt un pas vers lui, n'osant croire ce qu'elle venait d'y lire, mais les battants se refermèrent définitivement et l'ascenseur se mit en branle.

Bouleversée, elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir tiré plus ou moins un trait sur lui… Et voilà que tout revenait, toutes ces questions, tous ces sentiments, toutes ces émotions bouleversantes et dix fois plus intenses qu'avant… Sam venait de passer du bonheur suprême en le voyant venir à elle, à la souffrance et au désespoir le plus total en le regardant disparaître sous ses yeux… Elle avait peur… Tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et elle avait lu la même terreur dans son regard…  
Un grognement de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses « adieux » avec Peter ne lui avaient pas procuré le centième des émotions qu'elle venait d'éprouver face à son supérieur.

Ce fut donc une Sam plus torturée que jamais qui vit s'éloigner le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain, tandis que son hélicoptère s'élevait dans le ciel du Colorabo.

« Bon sang, ce qu'il fait froid… »

Jerry prit entre ses mains le bol de soupe qu'il venait de se préparer afin de profiter un maximum de la chaleur de ce contact. Il sentit cette onde bienfaisante pénétrer lentement le coton de ses gans et réanimer peu à peu ses doigts engourdis. Il rapprocha son visage du liquide brûlant et soupira d'aise tandis qu'un frisson secouait tout son corps...  
Mais un courant d'air glacé interrompit cet instant pour le moins agréable lorsque son collègue et ami fit son entrée sous la tente.

- Ohhh… Bob !!! Tu peux pas arrêter tes allées venues cinq minutes !? Le peu de chaleur que j'arrive à amasser est aussitôt chassé par ces putains de courants d'air!!  
- On n'est pas là pour prendre le thé, j'te rappelle! Plus vite on aura fini ces fichus relevés et plus vite on rentrera ! répondit du tac au tac l'interpellé tout en fouillant dans un de ses sacs.

Haussant les épaules, Jerry se contenta de boire une première gorgée de sa soupe et manqua de s'étouffer avec. Il avait peut être un peu exagéré en la faisant bouillir aussi longtemps, songea-t-il, la langue endolorie…  
Conscient du ridicule de la situation, il se mit à souffler désespérément sur le liquide brûlant. Ce faisant, il jeta un œil vers son compagnon et croisa son regard blasé…

- Quoi ?!  
- … Rien… Je te trouve parfois … pathétique…  
- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir…  
- Je te rappelle que pour le moment, je me suis tapé toutes les analyses et toi, la moitié des provisions !

Jerry fronça le nez… Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là…

- C'est bon !! grogna-t-il à contre-cœur. Je finis ma soupe et je m'occupe du…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase… Un grondement sourd attira soudain son attention. Il se tourna aussitôt vers son ami afin d'avoir confirmation et croisa son regard inquiet.  
Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de l'Antarctique, là où, mis à part le vent, il n'y avait jamais le moindre bruit… Donc, entendre ce genre de grondement n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant, bien au contraire… Et le plus effrayant dans tout cela était que ce son, loin de s'arrêter, continuait de s'amplifier !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel !? grogna Bob, lâchant ce qu'il faisait pour sortir précipitamment de la tente.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jerry posa son bol sur le petit réchaud, enfila en vitesse un deuxième anorak et partit rejoindre son ami à l'extérieur, se préparant mentalement au pire : une brèche dans le sol ? Un tremblement de terre ? La fin du monde ?

- Nom de Dieu ! Un OVNI ! entendit-il crier à travers le raffut, faisant un pas dans la neige.

Ça… Il ne l'avait pas prévu !  
Incrédule, il suivit des yeux la direction que Bob indiquait et, les yeux écarquillés, regardait venir vers lui un engin volant d'une taille inimaginable… Pour un peu, il en aurait pissé dans son pantalon ! Terrorisé, les jambes flageolantes, il agrippa la manche de son compagnon sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'appareil qui fonçait droit sur eux !

- Oh Putain, qu'est ce que c'est qu'ce truc ?!!!!! hurla-t-il enfin, hystérique.

Le bruit devenait assourdissant, le sol tremblait… Au loin, la neige que soulevait le vaisseau formait un voile blanchâtre, se mélangeant aux nuages bas que l'engin fendait majestueusement.

- Putain !!! J'arrive pas à y croire !!!  
- Nom de Dieu !!

Complètement terrorisés, ils finirent par plonger dans la neige au moment même où le vaisseau passait au dessus de leur tête sans même s'arrêter. L'air que celui-ci souleva sous son passage faillit emporter la tente mais, les deux hommes accrochés l'un à l'autre finirent par redresser la tête lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il les dépassait sans se soucier d'eux.

- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai !!! réagit enfin Bob en se relevant précipitamment et fonçant tout droit vers la tente.

Incrédule, Jerry regarda son ami disparaître à l'intérieur tandis que toujours au sol, complètement perdu, il tentait de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? finit-il par demander lorsqu'il vit réapparaître son compagnon quelques secondes plus tard.  
- D'après toi ?

Sur ces mots, Bob leva la main et enclencha son caméscope numérique. Mais le temps qu'il fasse tout cela, l'engin était déjà loin, noyé dans un nuage blanc, le rendant pratiquement impossible à identifier.

- Merde… Et merde… ! Et MERDE !!! finit-il par exploser comprenant qu'il venait de laisser passer sa chance… C'est pas vrai !!!

Le bruit sourd peu à peu s'atténuait, le calme doucement reprenait sa place… Terriblement déçu, Bob, les bras le long du corps, regardait fixement un point à l'horizon, là où le vaisseau avait finalement disparu.

- J'arrive pas à y croire… murmura-t-il tandis qu'il se retournait vers Jerry pour partager avec lui l'incroyable expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre…

Celui-ci, toujours au sol, regarda son ami s'immobiliser soudain, les yeux écarquillés, et lentement, lever sa main afin de braquer son caméscope dans sa direction.  
De nouveau, un grondement sourd ampli l'air tout autour d'eux, faisant trembler le sol et voler la neige… Un nœud au ventre, une sueur glacée dans le dos, Jerry se retourna doucement, effrayé à l'avance par ce qu'il était certain de voir…

- Oh bon sang… murmura-t-il en regardant s'avancer vers eux non pas un mais trois vaisseaux.

Ceux-ci étaient eux-même entourés d'un nombre incalculable d'engins de plus petite taille et cependant capable, à vu d'œil, de transporter des centaines et des centaines d'êtres humains…

- NOM DE DIEU!!! On est en train de se faire envahir!!!! hurla Bob, hystérique.

---------------------------------------

**A SUIVRE…**

Pour le Canada -- faisant parti des pays au courant pour la Porte, je rappelle simplement qu'ils y font allusion dans l'épisode The Lost City (La cité perdue) saison 7. Je n'ai rien inventé.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack posa son stylo et massa sa nuque douloureuse. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assis à son bureau en train de rédiger des rapports que lui avait demandés l'Etat Major… Autant dire qu'il aurait mille fois préféré se trouver sur une planète à des années lumières de la Terre, avec à ses fesses, une centaine de Jaffas.  
Carter était partie depuis maintenant trois jours et les nouvelles qu'elle lui donnait toutes les 24 heures n'étaient pas très rassurantes… Elle semblait totalement dépassée par la technologie utilisée par Anubis… Il hésitait encore à la faire revenir de suite. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé plus de temps mais franchement, il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'elle s'éternise là-bas…

Le bruit de pas précipités provenant du couloir le tira soudain de ses sombres pensées. Il tendit l'oreille et s'amusa à deviner qui allait débouler dans son bureau.

- Daniel ! s'exclama-t-il avant même que celui-ci ne soit dans son champ de vision.

Ne songeant même pas à se demander par quel subterfuge Jack avait bien pu deviner qu'il allait pénétrer dans son bureau, ni la raison pour laquelle celui-ci eut un geste victorieux en le regardant entrer dans la pièce, Daniel stoppa net sa course et posa les deux mains sur son bureau.

- Venez vite voir ça !

Et il repartit aussitôt sans donner davantage d'explications. Jack, particulièrement ravi d'avoir une excuse pour cesser ses travaux d'écriture, se redressa de suite et lui emboîta le pas. Il n'eut pas très loin à aller puisque le linguiste s'arrêta en salle de Briefing et alluma prestement la télévision. Il vit Teal'c, accompagné de plusieurs personnes, pénétrer au même moment dans la salle, désireux de voir la réaction du Général sur les images qui s'affichaient à l'instant même à l'écran.  
O'Neill resta sans voix.

- Ca passe en ce moment même sur toutes les chaînes… précisa Daniel tandis qu'il montait le son.

_« … mais jusqu'à maintenant, la Maison Blanche a refusé tous commentaires sur cet incroyable découverte… Je vous rappelle, pour les personnes qui viennent d'allumer leur téléviseur, que les images que vous voyez en ce moment même ont été prises en Antarctique il y a maintenant près de deux jours. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit de plusieurs Ovnis dont quatre d'entre eux font plus de 500 mètres de diamètre ! D'autres plus petits… »_

Jack prit la télécommande des mains de Daniel et baissa le son.

- Comment ont-il fait pour avoir ces images ? rugit-il, furieux.  
- Apparemment, deux scientifiques se trouvaient dans une des stations de recherche et ont tout filmé, répondit le jeune homme.  
- C'est impossible ! Nous avons bien fait attention de donner un itinéraire qui évitait tout risque de ce genre…  
- Ces deux rigolos ont avancé leur voyage de deux semaines, intervint Reynolds qui, en entrant dans la salle, avait entendu la dernière remarque de Jack.

Tandis qu'O'Neill fixait avec lassitude l'écran de télévision, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit.

- Chouette… grogna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Daniel et Teal'c se regardèrent un instant puis Reynolds prit la télécommande que Jack avait abandonnée sur la table de conférence et monta le son.

_« … l'imaginer, les réactions un peu partout dans le monde ne se sont pas faites attendre ! De nombreuses manifestations et rassemblements se forment en ce moment même, et un vent de panique gagne la plupart des grandes villes… On peut déjà déplorer de nombreux incidents et vandalismes… »_

Tout en disant cela, des images de foules dans la rue munies de banderoles défilaient sur l'écran de télévision. Certains prônaient des messages de paix, tandis que d'autres, au contraire, se voulaient agressifs. Les membres du SGC présents dans la salle regardaient, avec un sentiment parfois contradictoire, le monde s'éveiller à une nouvelle aire.  
Finalement, Jack ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et Reynolds coupa le son.

- Bon… Jusqu'à l'intervention du président, vous avez ordre de ne pas sortir de la base et interdiction formelle de prendre contact avec vos familles.

Un brouhaha contestataire s'éleva dans la foule de plus en plus grande, agglutinée dans la salle de Briefing, mais très vite stoppé par la main levée d'O'Neill.

- Vous n'aurez pas très longtemps à attendre. Il devrait prendre la parole dans une ou deux heures tout au plus… En attendant, silence radio.

Sur ces mots, il fit signe à Daniel et à Teal'c de le suivre en salle de commande tandis que la foule se dispersait. Actionnant le micro, il mit ensuite le reste de la base au courant puis se tourna finalement vers le Sergent Harriman.

- Walter, contacter le Colonel Carter.

A ces mots, Daniel se tourna vers le jaffa, un petit sourire au coin. Le silence radio ne concernait pas Sam… Il eut la surprise de voir Teal'c répondre à son sourire, sans pour autant se départir de son rituel haussement de sourcil.  
Inconscient de ce qui se passait derrière son dos, O'Neill entra en contact avec l'un des vaisseaux Jaffa.

- Carter ? Vous m'entendez ?  
- _Très bien, Mon Général ! _répondit une voix quelque peu métallique mais sans conteste celle de Sam.

Involontairement, Jack sourit.  
C'était fou le pouvoir que sa simple voix avait sur lui, songea-t-il, troublé… Il se reprit cependant très vite.

- Pouvez-vous, d'où vous êtes, capter une chaîne de télé ?  
- _… Euh… oui, bien sûr, _répondit-elle après un instant, surprise par cette demande. _Sur laquelle voulez-vous que je me branche ? _  
- Peu importe… Vous verrez.  
- _Très bien. Attendez deux minutes…_

Ils entendirent au loin des grésillements puis le son se stabilisa.

- _Mon Dieu…_ balbutia Sam… _Qu'est-ce que… ? _  
- Et oui… Apparemment, nous ne sommes plus les seuls sur cette planète à être au courant de l'existence des extraterrestres… commenta Jack, ironiquement.

Un silence lui répondit…

- … Carter ? … Vous vous êtes évanouie ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.  
- _Euh… non, Mon Général… C'est incroyable… Que… Qu'allons-nous faire ?_  
- Le Président va faire une annonce officielle dans une ou deux heures. Je vous re-contacterais à ce moment-là afin que nous puissions la suivre tous ensemble.

Un nouveau silence se fit, mais cette fois-ci de courte durée.

- _… Très bien, Mon Général,_ finit-elle par répondre, un sourire dans la voix… _Merci. _

C'était bien peu et pourtant, ce « merci » le toucha. L'annonce officielle de l'existence de la Porte et des extraterrestres était bien sûr un évènement majeur et il lui avait semblé naturel de partager cela avec ses amis… et avec Sam en particulier.  
Elle semblait avoir apprécié cette attention… songea-t-il bêtement heureux.

- A tout à l'heure, Carter !

-------------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans le monde entier, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de leur téléviseur. Simultanément, les responsables des six pays connaissant l'existence de la Porte s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole.  
Henri Hayes, nerveux et pourtant calme en apparence, venait de prendre place devant les journalistes sous flashs incessants des photographes. Il attendit que le calme se fasse dans la salle et se tourna vers la caméra.

- Je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui comme le fait en ce moment même l'ensemble de mes collègues auprès des citoyens de leur pays.

Il fit une courte pose afin de regarder quelques personnes dans la pièce pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- En 1928, des archéologues faisant des fouilles à Gizeh, découvrirent un énorme anneau fait d'un matériau inconnu sur Terre. De nombreuses recherches furent entreprises pour découvrir son origine mais ce ne fut qu'en 1994 que l'équipe scientifique, travaillant sur ce projet, parvint enfin à en déterminer l'utilité. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un engin extraterrestre capable de transporter des personnes d'une planète à une autre en seulement quelques secondes. Son nom : La Porte des Etoiles.

Des exclamations incrédules se firent entendre un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Depuis maintenant huit ans, poursuivit cependant Hayes, nous explorons des mondes à des années lumière de la Terre… Et non, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers, confirma-t-il enfin officiellement.

A ces mots, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle mais rapidement étouffé afin de permettre au Président de s'expliquer.

---------

- Eh bien ! Il a le sens du spectacle, notre Président… commenta Jack en salle de Briefing.

SG1 se trouvait en ce moment même à ses côtés, directement connectée avec le Colonel Carter.

- _Il aurait pu vous citer, Daniel,_ intervint Sam. _Après tout, c'est grâce à vous que la Porte a pu être activée. __  
_  
Celui-ci remua nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- J'aime autant qu'il évite de parler de moi devant tout ce monde… Les journalistes découvriront tout ça suffisamment tôt.

Personne ne répondit à cette remarque. Chacun savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait si la presse prenait connaissance de leurs noms…  
Préférant éviter de s'appesantir sur tout cela, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le discours du Président.

" - _… nos ennemis,_ poursuivait-il. _Nous savons, à l'heure actuelle, qu'une flotte composée de nombreux vaisseaux Goa'ulds se dirige tout droit vers la Terre. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, nos alliés Jaffas ont aussitôt répondu présent afin de nous venir en aide. Les vaisseaux qui ont été filmés en Antarctique font partis de leur flotte…_"

- A l'entendre, les Goa'ulds n'ont pas l'air d'être une grande menace… intervint Daniel, quelque peu blasé.  
- _Le Président veut certainement éviter la panique,_ répondit Sam.  
- Il faudra bien qu'il parle des soixante vaisseaux qui foncent en ce moment même sur nous… Je parie que c'est l'une des premières questions que les journalistes vont poser…  
- Ah ! intervint O'Neill. Chut! Ils parlent de nous!

_"- … sont composés d'hommes et de femmes extraordinaires qui nous ont tous sauvés la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Nous et la planète. Jusqu'ici, ils ont su repousser nos ennemis et je sais qu'il en sera de même aujourd'hui."_

- Chouette ! Quelle confiance, ironisa Jack.

Après quelques minutes, son discours prit fin et rapidement les questions fusèrent.  
Comme l'avait parié Daniel, les journalistes cherchèrent à avoir des précisions sur la nature des Goa'ulds, de leur avancée technologique et, bien sûr, la taille de leur flotte. Le Président se montra assez évasif sur ce dernier point. Il y eut évidement des questions véhémentes sur les raisons du gouvernement à avoir caché aussi longtemps l'existence de la Porte. Henry Hayes y fit face sans cesser de mettre en avant le courage de ceux qui, dans l'ombre, avaient combattu et étaient morts pour leur planète.

- Assez judicieux de sa part… Il noie le poisson, répliqua O'Neill.  
- _Je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien, Mon Général. _  
- Le problème, Carter, c'est qu'ils vont finir par en venir au SGC… Je n'ai pas très envie d'être mis sur le devant des projecteurs…

De fil en aiguille, ce que Jack craignait se produisit…

_"- Ecoutez, nos meilleurs hommes sont en ce moment même en train de tout faire en leur pouvoir pour arrêter nos ennemis. Ayez confiance en eux.__  
__- Monsieur le Président ! Tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé de l'équipe SG1 sous le commandement du Général… O'Neill!_ "intervint un journaliste au bout d'un instant après avoir consulté ses notes. _"Vous avez déclaré qu'à de nombreuses reprises c'était eux qui avaient sauvé notre planète ! Pouvez-vous nous parler davantage de ces hommes ?"__  
_  
Henry Hayes sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Attendez ! réagit aussitôt Jack. Comment a-t-il eu mon nom, celui-là ?  
- Votre Président vous a nommé juste après la découverte de la Porte, O'Neill… Vous parliez avec le Colonel Carter et Daniel Jackson… répondit sobrement Teal'c qui jusqu'ici avait préféré, à juste titre visiblement, se concentrer sur le discours.

Mais avant même que Jack ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Hayes reprit la parole :

_"- Pendant 7 ans, le Général O'Neill, à l'époque Colonel, dirigea l'équipe SG1. Compte tenu de ses brillants états de service et en récompense de son incroyable bravoure et de ses nombreux sacrifices, il fut promu et est dorénavant à la tête du SGC. Son second, le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter est à présent commandant de l'unité SG1. Elle est astrophysicienne et notre meilleur expert de la Porte des Etoiles. Le Docteur Daniel Jackson fait également parti de l'équipe. Il est archéologue et linguiste. C'est grâce à lui que les mystères de la Porte nous furent révélés en 1994. Et enfin, le dernier membre de SG1 se nomme Teal'c. C'est un guerrier Jaffa et notre allié le plus sûr. " _

Atterré, Jack regarda Henry Hayes s'arrêter quelques instants pour finir par rajouter :

_"- Ces quatre personnes sont des héros. Ainsi que tous les membres du SGC. Ayez foi en eux… Merci."__  
_  
Sur ces dernières paroles, le Président se retira.  
Furieux, Jack empoigna la télécommande et coupa le son.

- Mais quel imbécile !!! rugit-il se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Teal'c, quelque peu surpris, se tourna vers Daniel qui, de son côté, se tapa le front contre la table, les mains à plat de chaque côté de son visage.

- Pourquoi semblez-vous si… abattus ? Vous allez enfin être reconnu pour vos nombreux exploits.

Jack ne daigna même pas répondre, tandis que Daniel, toujours « face contre table » secouait désespérément la tête.

-_ Teal'c. Vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir de la presse dans notre pays,_ consentit à lui expliquer Sam. _Notre vie va être…_  
- … Disséquée… finit sombrement O'Neill en se levant. Carter ! …  
- _Mon Général ? _  
- Je vous laisse encore deux jours. Si d'ici là il n'y a aucune évolution dans vos recherches, vous rentrez immédiatement au SGC.  
- _A vos ordres…_

Sentant qu'elle voulait rajouter quelque chose, Jack attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- _Mon Général ?_  
- Oui ?  
- _… Pourriez-vous prévenir mon frère que je l'appellerai dès que je rentrerai ? _  
- Bien sûr, Colonel.  
- _Merci. _

-------

A peine avait-elle coupé le contact avec le SGC que Sam se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le Générateur du Vaisseau Ha'tak. Elle tentait fébrilement de chasser la foule de pensées envahissantes qui venait parasiter son esprit mais en vain. Tout cela lui semblait complètement surréaliste… Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'être préparée à n'importe quelle situation.

Lorsque le Président avait parlé d'elle, Sam avait eu l'espace d'un instant l'étrange impression qu'il parlait d'une inconnue. Réalisant soudain la portée de ses mots, elle avait ensuite senti une dérangeante fierté affluer en elle, très vite refoulée par de la gêne et un profond sentiment de crainte… Quelles allaient être les implications d'une telle déclaration non seulement pour elle mais pour son frère et sa famille ?

Elle pria secrètement pour que les journalistes se concentrent expressément sur le danger immédiat que représentaient les Goa'ulds… Cependant, une partie d'elle-même n'y croyait guère car c'était sans conteste pour cela que Hayes avait donné leurs noms. Un bon moyen de détourner l'attention…

Et comme l'avait dit le Général O'Neill, leurs vies allaient être disséquées, examinées au microscope et peu de gens s'en sortaient sans au moins quelques blessures profondes. Ses pensées se tournèrent inévitablement vers son supérieur. Un nœud au ventre, elle songea lugubrement qu'il était certainement le plus à plaindre. Nul doute que la mort accidentelle de Charlie ferait la une de certains journaux à scandale. A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

--------*

_« Activation de la Porte non Programmée ! »_

Le contact entre Carter et le SGC venait à peine d'être coupé lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Ni une ni deux, O'Neill et SG1 se dirigèrent vers la salle de commande.

- C'est la Tok'ra, Mon Général.  
- Ouvrez l'iris.

Comme prévu, Jacob revenait certainement afin de leur donner plus de renseignements sur les déplacements et la taille de la flotte ennemie. Quelle ne fut donc pas leur surprise de découvrir deux grands conseillers Tok'ra à ses côtés.

- Comment ils s'appellent déjà, ces deux-là ? murmura O'Neill à Daniel.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui quelque peu blasé.

- Persus et Garshaw …  
- Bienvenue ! réagit enfin O'Neill faussement convivial, s'avançant vers eux. Persus, Garshaw, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir !

Ceux-ci inclinèrent sobrement la tête.

- Général O'Neill, salua la Tok'ra. Nous avons des informations importantes à vous communiquer et qui pourraient marquer un tournant dans notre combat à tous contre les Goa'ulds.

Jack abandonna son sourire et plongea un regard pénétrant dans celui de la femme dans l'espoir un peu naïf de la sonder. Mais elle resta froide et impénétrable. Il se tourna alors vers Jacob et celui-ci lui sourit, encourageant.

- Très bien. Suivez le guide !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une fois tous installés en salle de Briefing, Jack, d'un geste de la main, incita les Tok'ras à prendre la parole.

- Nous avons appris grâce à un des nôtres infiltrés, commença Jacob, que les Grands Maîtres prendraient part à la bataille contre la Terre.  
- Une bataille ? Ils s'attendent donc à un minimum de réaction de notre part ? intervint Daniel.  
- Au pire, ils s'attendent à une aide des Asgards mais ne la craignent pas particulièrement, à juste titre…  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qu'il faut retenir c'est la présence sur place des Grands Maîtres, déclara Persus, se mêlant à la discussion. C'est une chance incroyable qui nous est offerte de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de nos ennemis.  
- Si nous parvenons à détruire leur vaisseau, intervint à son tour Garshaw, nous porterons un coup fatal à la menace Goa'uld. Privés de leurs maîtres, les Jaffas devront se rendre à l'évidence…  
- Les Goa'ulds ne sont pas des Dieux, finit Teal'c, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Un silence se fit quelques instants dans la pièce puis Jack se pencha en avant vers ses invités.

- Etes-vous en train de nous dire que vous nous offrez votre aide ?

Garshaw sourit et inclina simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mais Jack, refusant encore de se réjouir, continua de scruter le visage des Tok'ras.

- Vous êtes conscient que vous allez devoir renouer avec les Jaffas. L'Alliance en dépend.  
- Nous sommes prêts à faire ce qu'il faudra pour que notre union permette d'ébranler une bonne fois pour toute la domination Goa'uld.  
- Selon Lin… Lun…  
- Line'c, intervint le docteur Jackson, venant en aide à son ami.  
- Line'c, merci Daniel, le combat est pourtant voué à l'échec…  
- Deux des nôtres sont devenus très proches des Grands Maîtres. A nous de trouver un moyen d'utiliser cela à notre avantage. Nous ne pouvons rien contre leur flotte, mais contre eux, si. Si nous détruisons leur vaisseau, nous aurons gagné…

----------------------------------------------------

Sam ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré. Assise en face du générateur de force qu'elle était censée « étudier », la jeune femme se laissa choir vers l'arrière, les bras en croix. Cette fois-ci, elle devait se résoudre et accepter son échec. Elle n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre le fonctionnement de cet engin.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait seule sur ce vaisseau… Enfin seule… Tout est relatif puisqu'il y avait des centaines de Jaffas à ses côtés mais… Personne avec qui parler, loin de son équipe et de ses amis, à travailler jours et nuits sur cette machine… Et tout ça pour quoi ? … Pour rien ! Elle n'y comprenait rien ! songea-t-elle impuissante et furieuse. Elle détestait se sentir aussi inutile et dépassée. La mort dans l'âme, elle se résolut à annoncer au Général, la prochaine fois qu'il la contacterait, qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission.

Toujours allongée au sol, elle grogna tout en pressant ses poings serrés contre ses yeux. Elle détestait le décevoir. Il avait une telle confiance en elle et c'était tellement rassurant pour elle de se savoir indispensable à ses yeux. C'est pour cette raison que chaque échec était une véritable torture. Sam tentait pourtant de se convaincre que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle ne devait pas tant se soucier de son opinion mais malgré tout, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait la façon qu'il avait de la regarder lorsqu'elle parvenait à trouver une solution à leurs problèmes ; cette confiance aveugle, cette lueur d'admiration et de fierté qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. C'était donc toujours avec désespoir qu'elle lui annonçait un échec. Et pourtant elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui reprocherait rien… Mais elle voulait tellement être la plus …

- Ohhh !!! Arrête Sam ! maugréa-t-elle, désireuse de voir ses pensées prendre une toute autre direction…

Elle entendit alors la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir mais ne prit même pas la peine de bouger.

- Ca travaille dur à ce que je vois ! fit une voix fort reconnaissable.

Sam se redressa aussitôt et regarda, incrédule, son père s'avancer vers elle.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour l'accueillir dans ses bras… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je viens te relayer !  
- … Je ne comprends pas… lui répondit-elle tout en le regardant de travers.

Jacob sourit et lui expliqua rapidement l'intention des Tok'ras de rejoindre l'Alliance dans leur combat contre les Grands Maîtres. Sam l'écouta avec attention et reçut cette nouvelle avec euphorie mais se demanda pourquoi le Général ne lui en avait pas parlé, il y a deux heures lorsqu'elle avait été en contact avec lui. Son père, voulant lui faire une surprise, avait expressément demandé aux Jaffas et à Jack de ne rien lui dire…

- Tu exagères ! se plaignit simplement la jeune femme en souriant. Enfin ! … Nous allons pouvoir travailler ensemble sur le générateur ! Je suis sûre que l'aide de Selmak nous sera précieuse !  
- Non, non, non ! gronda gentiment Jacob. Toi, tu rentres au SGC. Jack a ordonné ton retour immédiat dès mon arrivée. Ils sont en train de mettre au point une tactique pour infiltrer le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Sam hésita quelques instants puis finit par acquiescer. Elle aurait aimé rester avec son père mais elle était à présent à la tête de SG1. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer capricieuse.

- J'imagine que tu es au courant qu'à présent, le monde entier sait pour la Porte ?  
- Oui. J'ai appelé Mark pour savoir comment il vivait ça. Il m'a dit que Jack l'avait appelé juste après l'annonce officielle, leur conseillant de prendre quelques jours de congés et de partir afin d'éviter les journalistes. Ils ont aussitôt sauté dans leur voiture, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tu pourras les appeler une fois au SGC. Mark nous a laissé un numéro de téléphone pour le joindre. Il attend ton appel avec impatience. Tu n'imagines pas sa surprise lorsqu'il a entendu ton nom lors du discours du Président.

Sam sourit, quelque peu gênée.

- J'imagine… J'ai été la première étonnée…

Jacob resta silencieux quelques instants et observa sa fille. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais pas malheureuse.

- Et toi, Sammy ? Comment vis-tu tout ça ?  
- Pour le moment, je ne réalise pas. Je suis restée enfermée ici depuis l'annonce donc…  
- Tu verras, dehors, c'est complètement … fou !  
- J'avoue ne pas être très impatiente de voir ça, pour tout te dire.

Le Tok'ra regarda de nouveau sa fille avec attention, hésitant à poursuivre.

- Et Peter ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme détourna sombrement la tête.

- Peter…

-------------------------------------------------

Flash info  
_« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un nouvel allié venait de prendre contact avec la Terre afin de nous apporter son secours ! Nous n'avons pas encore de détails précis sur l'identité de cet ami mais cela ne peut que renforcer notre espoir quant à l'issu du combat que s'apprête à vivre le berceau de l'humanité ! »_

---------------------------------------------------

Sam se trouvait dans l'hélicoptère qui la ramenait au SGC. Plus que quelques minutes encore et elle serait enfin arrivée. Curieusement, elle se sentait à la fois fébrile et soulagée de rentrer chez elle…

Chez elle…

Car c'était bien cela. Sa famille, les personnes qu'elle aimait… Lui. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle était partie et ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle restait loin d'eux aussi longtemps, bien au contraire… Et cependant, cet éloignement lui avait pesé bien plus que de coutume. Peut-être était-ce du à l'urgence du moment ? Au danger de l'instant… Ou peut-être un mélange de tout ça.

En fait, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle voulait tant les rejoindre. Quoiqu'il arrive, qu'ils vivent ou qu'ils périssent, elle voulait être au près de son équipe. Partager ça avec eux trois. Car comment survivrait-elle si elle restait en vie et pas eux ? Pete ne pourrait jamais combler le trou béant qu'une telle perte creuserait en elle. Même son père. Alors quitte à mourir ou à vivre, autant qu'ils soient ensemble, qu'ils partagent le même sort. Sa seule inquiétude, à présent était de savoir Jacob seul sur ce vaisseau.

- _Colonel ? Nous arrivons ! _lui dit inutilement le pilote à travers son casque.  
- Très bien…

La jeune femme pencha la tête afin de regarder la base apparaître à sa gauche et fut soudain attirée par un attroupement près des grilles séparant l'extérieur de la piste d'atterrissage. Elle jeta un œil un peu plus loin et découvrit des camionnettes munies d'antennes paraboliques.

- Des journalistes ? Depuis quand ont-ils découvert l'emplacement de la base ?  
- _Ils sont arrivés hier. Je vous conseille de ne pas traîner une fois descendue, Mon Colonel. _  
- Merci Sergent.

L'hélicoptère mit quelques secondes à se stabiliser au sol et Sam ôta son casque, détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit finalement la portière afin de s'extraire de l'appareil.  
Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par une pluie de flashs et, courbant la tête afin d'éviter les pâles de l'hélice, finit cependant par se redresser et regarda les journalistes.

- C'est le Colonel Carter !  
- Colonel Carter !! Où en est la situation actuelle ?  
- Pouvez-vous nous dire dans combien de temps l'attaque compte-t-elle être lancée ?  
- Carter !  
- Colonel !! Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de contre carré les Goa'ulds ?  
- Qui sont les nouveaux alliés qui ont pris contact avec la Terre ?

Au milieu de ce vacarme, la jeune femme sentit cependant son cœur s'emballer. Avant même d'en avoir compris la raison, son corps, lui, avait déjà réagi. Elle se retourna donc pour découvrir son supérieur marcher vivement à sa rencontre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Carter ! » C'était lui.

Complètement perdue, non seulement par ce bombardement imprévisible de flashs et de questions mais aussi par la présence pour le moins inattendue du Général à son arrivée, la jeune femme resta les bras ballants à le regarder venir à elle. Les jambes en coton, le rouge aux joues, le cœur battant à se rompre, Sam réalisa combien le voir lui avait manqué. Elle ne put donc empêcher un sourire lumineux de venir éclairer son visage.

Arrivé à son niveau, Jack posa une main chaude et accueillante sur son bras afin de la tirer loin des caméras et appareils photos.

- Eh bien, Colonel ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Vous tenez la pose ? Faites attention ! Vous avez déjà votre fan club sur Internet !

Eberluée et terriblement troublée par le regard chaleureux de son supérieur, la jeune femme mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Comment ? finit-elle par balbutier tout en marchant à ses côtés, s'éloignant de la foule et du vacarme.  
- Et oui, Carter ! Un fan Club ! Teal'c, Daniel et moi, on s'est inscrit, évidemment. Parait qu'on a droit à un tee-shirt comme cadeau de bienvenu. On devrait le recevoir d'ici deux ou trois jours, donc soyez pas trop surprise si vous nous voyez avec !

Ebahie, la jeune femme finit par retrouver ses esprits et éclata de rire. Un fan club ? Des tee-shirt ? C'était surréaliste!

- Vous plaisantez, Mon Général?  
- Absolument pas ! fit-il un sourire au coin, trop heureux d'avoir pu la faire rire en un temps si record.

Ils passèrent quelques contrôles puis parvinrent à l'ascenseur. Une fois réfugiés à l'intérieur, Jack actionna l'interrupteur et leur lente descente commença.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants puis Sam releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ils se sourirent bêtement tandis que la jeune femme, désireuse de ne pas laisser durer cet instant pour le moins embarrassant, finit par demander tout en s'appuyant contre l'une des cloisons :

- Et vous, Mon Général ? Vous avez un Fan Club ?  
- Vous avez envie d'un tee-shirt avec ma tête dessus ? Je peux vous en faire faire un si c'est ce que vous voulez !

Sam rit doucement. Dieu ! Qu'elle se sentait bien, à présent.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu.  
- Figurez-vous que oui ! Même Teal'c en a un et pourtant aucune photo n'existe de lui. Si vous pouviez voir les hypothèses qui circulent sur le net à son sujet !  
- J'imagine ! rit-elle, visualisant parfaitement la chose.  
- Je devrais peut-être envoyer une photo ! Vous croyez qu'il m'enverrait un cadeau en retour ?

Sam, cette fois-ci, se contenta de sourire, savourant ce petit moment de pure insouciance.

- Je vais devoir m'inscrire dans chacun des vôtres…  
- Ah non ! Vous ne pouvez être fan que d'un seul membre de SG1 !  
- Vous ne faites plus vraiment parti de SG1, Mon Général.

Devant la mine soudain boudeuse de son supérieur, la jeune femme sourit.

- Je plaisantais ! Vous êtes… la tête pensante de l'équipe !

Jack la regarda, une expression à la fois ironique et renfrognée sur le visage.

- Vous vous moquez de moi… C'est vous la tête pensante, Carter…

Sam, toujours souriante, fit mine de réfléchir.

- Vous avez peut être raison…  
- Vous frisez l'insubordination, Colonel !  
- Très bien, très bien ! … Vous n'êtes pas la tête pensante… mais vous êtes le cœur de cette équipe.

A ces mots, O'Neill mit quelques instants à répondre…

- … Le cœur…

Croisant le regard soudain perçant de son supérieur, la jeune femme prit conscience qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Terriblement gênée, elle finit par baisser vivement la tête, désireuse de cacher son trouble. Mais peu enclin à lui venir en aide, Jack gardait le silence, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il finit cependant par avoir pitié d'elle et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- En parlant de cœur, Shanahan a tenté de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se nouer. Comment pourrait-elle seulement parler de Peter de façon posée et sereine alors que son pouls battait à se rompre auprès d'un autre homme.

Elle finit par soupirer douloureusement, tentant de chasser le trouble qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours. Son éloignement n'avait fait que renforcer ses craintes. Certes, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Pete mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle ressentait encore et toujours pour son supérieur. Ce serait injuste de sa part de faire semblant du contraire et de laisser à son ami l'espoir que cela change un jour. Elle avait essayé et elle avait perdu, songea-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Carter ? … Ca ne semble pas vous réjouir… ?

Sam redressa la tête et lui sourit péniblement. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? A lui…

- Si, bien sûr. Je vais l'appeler dès que nous serons arrivés.  
- … Ca devra attendre un peu, j'en ai peur. Les garçons vont devenir intenables si vous ne passez pas leur faire un coucou en arrivant. Ils vous attendent en Salle de Briefing.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, plus naturel cette fois-ci.

- Très bien, alors… Ca attendra.

Un silence s'en suivit, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Jack finit par le rompre et poser une question qui semblait le tourmenter depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Vous avez pris une décision ?

Elle se tourna vers lui sans comprendre… ou tout du moins, sans oser comprendre.

- Une décision ?  
- … Concernant la proposition de Shanahan… ?

Pour une personne qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle, Jack lui aurait paru des plus indifférents… Mais sa soudaine immobilité, son regard on ne peut plus pénétrant lui prouvait à elle combien il était nerveux. Et cette constatation la troubla profondément.  
Elle hésita encore quelques instants mais eut confirmation lorsque la mâchoire de son supérieur se serra dans un effort suprême pour rester le plus indifférent possible.

Ses mains devinrent moites et son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement. La discussion risquait de devenir plus personnelle voir dérangeante et pourtant, c'était ce à quoi une partie d'elle asspirait.

- Je vais refuser.

Là, il ne put réprimer un fugace soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'œil attentif de la jeune femme. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer et, incapable de se contrôler, un sourire vint éclairer son visage.  
Non seulement ébranler par la réponse de Sam mais aussi par son expression rayonnante, Jack en fut profondément troublé. N'osant espérer ce que les yeux de son second semblaient vouloir lui dire, il pencha la tête de côté et plissa les yeux, comme pour la sonder.

- … Pourquoi ?

Il se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Trop direct ! Elle ne répondrait jamais à une telle question ! Et en effet, le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouie tandis qu'elle baissait de nouveau la tête. Jack soupira.

- Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

C'est lorsqu'il vit Sam le regarder, une lueur incrédule dans les yeux, qu'il réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, il perdait la tête ?  
Heureusement pour lui ou malheureusement pour eux, l'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent leur cédant le passage. Sans un mot, Jack en sortit précipitamment, n'osant affronter de nouveau le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme.  
Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin en salle de Briefing, tous deux eurent du mal à réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah !!! Sam ! s'exclama aussitôt Daniel, un éblouissant sourire sur son visage.

Il était assis, un magazine dans les mains et se leva aussitôt pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Teal'c, à ses cotés, se redressa à son tour et s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, une expression satisfaite se lisant sur son visage.

_« Nous voici enfin tous réunis. Tout va pour le mieux »_ semblait-il penser.

Sam s'avança vers eux, souriante, tandis que Jack alla se positionner devant la baie vitrée, face à la Porte des Etoiles.

- Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda la jeune femme.  
- Très bien, Colonel Carter. Nous sommes très heureux de vous voir parmi nous.  
- Moi aussi, Teal'c.  
- Venez voir, intervint Daniel, l'incitant d'un geste à s'approcher de la table de réunion.

Celle-ci s'avança un peu plus et jeta un œil sur le bureau. Des dizaines de magazines y étaient entassés de façon désordonnée et Sam ouvrit des yeux exorbités lorsqu'elle réalisa que les personnes en couvertures n'étaient autres que son supérieur, le jeune archéologue et elle-même…

- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'un d'eux où sa tête était en première page.

_« Samantha Carter, Superman n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! » _

Incrédule, elle ouvrit le magazine et lu quelques lignes :

_« Elle est belle, intelligente, se bat comme un homme. Portrait d'une femme moderne et unique qui allie force et courage… »_

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? maugréa-t-elle en refermant brusquement le magazine, les joues en feu.

Daniel sourit simplement en lui montrant la première page d'un autre où cette fois-ci, il était lui-même en couverture.

- _« Un génie incompris »_, lut-elle tandis qu'une lueur amusée éclairait ses yeux… Il y a un peu de vrai la-dedans.

Elle jeta de nouveau un œil sur la table et fut soudain attiré par un regard fort reconnaissable, terriblement pénétrant et qui eut pour effet de lui nouer l'estomac. Elle fit glisser les deux magazines qui le recouvraient en partie laissant apparaître le visage viril et autoritaire de son supérieur en première page de Life.

« _Un héros_ » était simplement écrit en caractère gras. Instinctivement, elle redressa la tête et se tourna vers Jack mais il se trouvait toujours dos à la salle, contemplant la Porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Un héros… Certes, aucun mot n'aurait pu mieux décrire cet homme, songea-t-elle, une bouffée de tendresse s'insinuant traîtreusement en elle.

- Apparemment, les journalistes n'ont pas été trop… virulents… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Jack plongea nerveusement les mains dans ses poches tandis que Daniel s'empressait de fouiller dans la pile désordonnée pour lui tendre finalement un magazine à scandale.

_« Samantha, femme avant tout. Ces anciens petits amis racontent… », « Photos exclusives ! »_

La jeune femme vira aussitôt au rouge écarlate. La main tremblante, elle se saisit du magazine et l'ouvrit. Il y avait des photos d'elle en maillot de bain, prise par des « amis » lorsqu'elle avait à peine 18 ans… Les sous-titres pour le moins ambiguës, déformaient volontairement des jeux qui pourtant se voulaient sans le moindre sous entendu scabreux.

- Comment ont-ils eu ces photos ?? … C'est…

Elle fut incapable d'en dire davantage. Daniel venait de lui mettre sous les yeux un autre magazine :

_« Jack O'Neill, irresponsable et suicidaire. Est-il vraiment capable de diriger le SGC ? », « Tous les détails sur l'accident tragique de son fils ».__  
_  
- Mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle, atterrée.  
- Daniel, ça suffit ! lança sèchement Jack qui s'était finalement retourné.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard glacé. Daniel n'aurait pas du lui montrer ça, il semblait en être terriblement blessé.

- Carter, vous devez être fatiguée par le voyage… Vous pouvez rejoindre vos quartiers. Briefing demain à 8 heures. Passez juste à l'infirmerie pour faire un contrôle de routine.  
- A vos ordres, Mon Général.

Sur ce, elle choisit cependant quelques magazines où elle se trouvait en première page, évitant soigneusement ceux à scandales et fit un clin d'œil à Daniel et Teal'c.

- Juste pour voir ce qu'ils racontent sur moi !

A SUIVRE….


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews !! ^^

***

Jack referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à son bureau, la mine sombre. Des pensées contradictoires ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul quelques instants et réfléchir à tout ça.

« Ça » étant, bien sûr, « Carter ».

Passés la joie et le soulagement immense de la savoir enfin revenue parmi eux, il avait été surpris de la voir annoncer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, qu'elle allait refuser la demande en mariage de Shanahan ! Qu'est ce qui l'avait étonné le plus ? Son refus ou le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé en le lui disant ? Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru qu'elle allait dire non à cet homme parce que… parce que… Stop ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était ridicule et surtout bien trop présomptueux. De plus, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle quittait Shanahan mais juste qu'elle refusait sa demande en mariage… Peut-être était ce simplement trop tôt pour elle.

Raaahhh ! Si seulement il avait réfléchi un peu plus avant de parler et de lui demander stupidement « pourquoi ? » ! Il aurait simplement du chercher à savoir si elle avait bien pesé le pour et le contre avant de refuser et si son intention était définitive où juste due à la situation exceptionnelle qu'ils étaient tous en train de vivre… Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait dans l'incertitude totale, partagée entre l'espoir et l'agonie…

Depuis qu'il avait surpris Sam en train d'avouer son affection pour Shanahan à son père, Jack avait l'impression de vivre un véritable enfer. Au delà de la notion même de perte, le plus difficile pour lui était d'accepter qu'il n'avait ni le droit, ni les moyens d'empêcher cela. Tout ne dépendait plus de sa seule volonté comme cela avait été le cas depuis quelques années, mais au contraire de celle de Carter, qui visiblement avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Il regrettait à présent amèrement d'avoir repoussé la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait semblé vouloir lui parler de ses sentiments, alors qu'il était possédé par les connaissances des Anciens. Jusqu'au bout, il avait senti que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il allait survivre. Appelez ça « le sixième sens », si vous voulez…

Mais il avait eu tort. Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était à bout, à cette époque-là. Que son refus de lui répondre ou d'avoir cette discussion était pour elle la preuve qu'elle ne devait plus rien attendre de lui.

Alors elle avait décidé de le reléguer au rang d'ami et de faire sa vie de son côté…

Et maintenant… Tout était devenu si difficile. Tout lui semblait si laborieux depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui était à présent inaccessible. Rien ne semblait avoir changé pourtant en apparence. Toujours les mêmes sourires lumineux lorsqu'elle le voyait arriver près d'elle, toujours la même rougeur lorsqu'ils avaient une discussion quelque peu ambiguë. Cette constante complicité en était presque plus douloureuse… Mais tout était différent, cependant. Tout était différent parce que Sam en aimait un autre. Certes, elle ne voulait pas l'épouser pour le moment mais ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien là.

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant ses sombres pensées. Dans un soupir, il tendit le bras et décrocha.

- Oui ?  
- _Peter Shanahan demande à parler au Colonel Carter, Mon Général, mais personne ne répond dans ses quartiers. _

Jack hésita quelques instants… Elle devait se trouver à l'infirmerie.

- Passez-le-moi.  
_- A vos ordres. __  
__- … Allo ?_  
- Shanahan ? Bonsoir, O'Neill à l'appareil.  
- _… Ah… Bonsoir… J'aurais souhaité parler à Sam. Je sais qu'elle est revenue au SGC, je l'ai vue à la télévision. _  
- En effet. Elle est cependant en ce moment même indisponible mais je lui dirais que vous avez appelé.

Un silence se fit au bout du fil, puis Jack crut l'entendre soupirer.

_- Très bien, je vous remercie, Général. _

Tous deux raccrochèrent. O'Neill ne put empêcher un geste d'agacement et posa brutalement le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Entendre la voix de ce type l'avait prodigieusement irrité. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir l'envoyer balader, lui dire que Carter ne voulait plus le voir… soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur son siège.

***

Sam rangeait les vêtements qui n'avaient pas servi pendant son petit séjour en Antarctique, tandis qu'elle jetait, de temps en temps, un coup d'œil vers la pile de magazines qu'elle avait emportés avec elle et qui se trouvaient pour l'heure près de son oreiller. N'y pouvant plus, elle finit par laisser tomber les pulls qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le lit. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle fit glisser les quelques revues et prit celui qu'elle avait soigneusement caché.

_« Un héros »_ relut-elle, tout en caressant du bout des doigts le visage volontaire de son supérieur, en couverture du magazine.

Elle ouvrit celui-ci et alla directement aux pages le concernant, tout en s'asseyant confortablement sur son lit pour savourer chaque minute de sa lecture. Elle prit avant cela, cependant, le temps de regarder les quelques photos qui illustraient l'article. Toutes le représentaient en uniforme en passant du treillis à l'habit officiel. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle tentait vainement et bêtement de choisir dans quelle tenue elle le préférait… Finalement, incapable de se décider, elle commença sa lecture.

Il y avait beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose, la vie de Jack O'Neill étant plutôt secrète, notamment lors de ses années chez les Blacks Ops. Cependant, elle en apprit beaucoup plus sur son enfance et sur son adolescence. Ils firent bien sûr allusion à son mariage, au décès accidentel de Charlie et à son divorce mais restèrent cependant assez vague à se sujet, préférant mettre l'accent sur son courage à surmonter ces épreuves que sur ces épreuves elles-mêmes.

Sam s'en réjouit aussitôt. Cet article était un véritable hymne au Général O'Neill. L'auteur savait juste qu'il avait sauvé la planète près d'une dizaine de fois au péril de sa vie et cela lui suffisait. Peu importait les circonstances. Cet homme était un héros.

Sam finit par refermer le magazine, quelque peu déçue cependant. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment nouveau pour elle… sauf peut-être qu'elle avait à présent des photos de lui ! songea-t-elle en riant doucement avant de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire...

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait eu l'impression d'être passée à autre chose, avait rencontré un garçon merveilleux et en l'espace d'une semaine tout avait changé. Elle se retrouvait encore plus amoureuse de Jack qu'auparavant et le désirait plus que jamais.

Se refusant à songer à tout cela plus avant, elle posa le magazine et jeta un œil sur les autres où elle se trouvait en couverture. Un petit encart avec une photo d'O'Neill sur l'un d'entre eux, l'interpella. Elle l'ouvrit, tourna quelques pages et trouva l'article en question.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

_« Deux héros, célibataires, unis par des années de luttes… La loi de non-fraternisation est-elle responsable d'une injustice ?… »_

A peine avait-elle lu ces quelques lignes que des coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle se leva machinalement et alla ouvrir.

Son cœur s'affola aussitôt… et son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Ca va, Carter ? … Vous avez l'air… bizarre.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme redressa vaillamment la tête.

- Tout va bien, juste un peu fatiguée, Mon Général.

A ces mots, Jack sembla hésiter.

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser alors…  
- Non ! intervint-elle, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

Terriblement gênée, elle finit cependant par lui sourire nerveusement.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Mon Général ?  
- … Euh oui… Je peux entrer ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en s'effaçant tandis qu'il pénétrait dans ses quartiers et qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se souvint du magazine Life posé en évidence sur son lit. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, elle se précipita le plus naturellement possible entre son supérieur et la revue afin de la lui cacher. Il ne sembla pas prêter attention à ce stratagème, ses yeux étant posés sur celui qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Avant même de réaliser quoique ce soit, elle le vit fondre sur elle, lui subtilisant le magazine et commençant à lire les premières lignes. Rouge de confusion, elle voulut le lui reprendre mais celui-ci esquiva « l'attaque » d'un geste vif.

- Je… je… balbutia-t-elle, incapable de prononcer plus d'une syllabe.

Il finit par redresser la tête, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce genre d'article pouvait vous intéresser, Carter.  
- … Je viens juste de tomber dessus par hasard, Mon Général…

Jack acquiesça, faisant mine de la croire. Il relut cependant le titre et finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil amusé.

- Et alors ?… Selon vous, la loi de non-fraternisation est-elle responsable d'une injustice ?

Sam, déjà écarlate, sentit ses joues s'empourprer davantage.

Comment pouvait-il aborder un sujet aussi tabou entre eux, comme si de rien n'était ? Il semblait prendre tout cela avec tellement de légèreté, ce qui, loin de la soulager, la plongeait dans une profonde détresse.

- … Il y a certainement des injustices, oui, répondit-elle donc avec prudence.

Pour seule réponse, Jack la regarda quelques instants, puis finit par acquiescer, tout humour ayant déserté son visage.

Encore une fois, elle venait de repousser toute possibilité de discussion concernant leur relation personnelle. Il avait voulu la tester. Bravo ! Beau résultat, songea-t-il amèrement.

Il lui tendit alors le magazine sans un mot mais ne croisa pas son regard lorsqu'elle le lui prit d'un geste hésitant. En effet, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le lit.  
Contournant la jeune femme qui se remettait à peine du brusque changement d'humeur de son supérieur, il finit par se pencher pour saisir la revue Life. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il y avait une telle différence entre les gestes et les paroles de Carter. Elle semblait, selon ses dires, être d'une totale indifférence vis à vis de lui et pourtant elle lisait des articles sur sa vie et rougissait dès qu'il croisait son regard… Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'agacer à défaut de le torturer.

- Je… J'ai pris ce magazine par mégarde… dit-elle derrière son dos.  
- Mmmm, répondit-il seulement sans se retourner.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Sam finit par s'inquiéter.

- … Avez-vous lu l'article de cette revue ?

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, la jeune femme s'obligea à continuer :

- Il est très positif… Vous y êtes décrit comme…  
- Un héros, je sais… Je l'ai lu. S'ils savaient tout ce que j'ai fait lorsque j'étais dans les Black Ops, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils utiliseraient un tel mot pour me qualifier... dit-il finalement, plus sombre que jamais.

Sam resta silencieuse, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à une telle affirmation. Elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistaient ses missions mais en avait une certaine idée : enlèvements, assassinats…  
Elle préféra chasser tout cela de son esprit. Pour elle, il était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, qui avait fait preuve d'une totale abnégation, d'un courage et d'une loyauté sans égal… En un mot…

- Vous êtes un héros, Mon Général. Que vous soyez ou non d'accord avec cela, c'est un fait.

Il se tourna doucement vers elle et croisa son regard sincère et d'un dévouement sans faille. Profondément ébranlé par cette touchante assurance, il finit par lui sourire. Elle avait confiance en lui, songea-t-il avec chaleur. Peu importe ce qu'elle lirait dans ces magazines. Tout ce qui pouvait être dit sur son passé ne pouvait effacer ces huit années à combattre côte à côte, à risquer leurs vies ensemble. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur lorsque Daniel avait tendu à Sam la revue à scandale qui étalait au grand jour la pire erreur de sa vie. Il n'aurait pas dû craindre que son opinion à son sujet ne change.

Revenant alors soudain à la réalité, il se rappela la raison de sa présence chez elle. D'un geste nerveux, il déposa le magazine sur le lit et se tourna vers elle.

- Shanahan a appelé lorsque vous étiez à l'infirmerie. Il aimerait que vous le rappeliez.

Surprise par ce changement brusque de sujet, Sam finit par acquiescer.

- Très bien… Merci…  
- … Vous comptez toujours refuser sa proposition ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.  
- … Oui.  
- Et…

Jack s'interrompit. Comment aborder les raisons de ce refus sans être déplacé ? se demanda-t-il, plus nerveux que jamais.

- Et ? insista cependant la jeune femme, voulant visiblement qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée.  
- … Et… Est-ce un refus… définitif ou temporaire ? finit-il par souffler, le cœur au bord de l'implosion.

Sam sembla hésiter, ne s'attendant certes pas à une question aussi personnelle et directe.

- … C'est définitif, Mon Général.

Elle avait dit cela sans le quitter des yeux, accrochant son regard, cherchant à lui faire passer un message, mais Jack n'y prit pas garde, trop désireux de masquer son trouble.

Il eut en effet toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler de joie en entendant prononcés ces mots. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux de peur qu'elle y lise ce qu'il avait tant de mal à cacher. Il acquiesça simplement, puis, enfonçant ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son pantalon, Jack fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se rapprocha de la sortie.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

Non, il ne l'était pas. Il le savait et elle le savait elle aussi, sans aucun doute.

- Merci…

Posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, il finit par se tourner vers elle. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement malheureuse par cet échec, réalisa-t-il. Cela lui ôta définitivement l'horrible culpabilité qu'il ressentait d'être ainsi satisfait de la tournure que prenait l'histoire de son second avec Shanahan. Si elle le vivait bien, pourquoi se montrer faussement peiné ?

- Bonne soirée, Carter. A demain.  
- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Mon Général, lui répondit-elle tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

… Encore profondément ébranlée par cette discussion pour le moins étrange, Sam finit par s'effondrer sur son lit, les mains tremblantes. Elle se força à respirer profondément afin de ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur, puis, préférant éviter de réfléchir plus avant sur ce qui venait de se passer, elle prit le combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro de Peter.

- _Oui,_ lui répondit-il essoufflé après avoir couru jusqu'au téléphone.  
- Bonsoir, c'est moi…  
-_ Sam !! Enfin ! Je commençais à désespérer… _

La jeune femme se força à rire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter. Je t'avais dit que je serais indisponible pendant une petite semaine.  
- _… Je sais mais que veux-tu. Tu me manquais. _

Elle aurait du lui dire à l'instant même que cela avait été réciproque mais la vérité étant hélas tout autre, elle garda le silence.

- _As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ? _finit-il par demander au bout d'un instant.  
- … Es-tu vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre qu'on se voit pour en parler ? Par téléphone, ce n'est…  
- _Sam,_ la coupa-t-il brusquement._ J'ai besoin de savoir. L'incertitude est pire que tout… _

Elle hésita quelques instants puis finit par soupirer. Elle détestait devoir faire cela par l'intermédiaire du téléphone, bien que ce soit plus facile pour elle dans ces conditions. Voir son visage décomposé aurait été trop difficile à supporter.

_- Je suis désolée, Peter… Je ne peux pas t'épouser. _

Un long silence accueillit cette réponse. Sam, un nœud au ventre, attendit patiemment qu'il puisse de nouveau parler.

- _C'est à cause d'O'Neill ? _demanda-t-il finalement à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme.  
- … Que… Comment ? balbutia-t-elle incrédule. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
- _Un pressentiment… Et puis quelques détails aussi… Le rapprochement qu'ont fait certains journalistes…_

Sam tenta aussitôt de prendre la parole afin de lui conseiller de ne pas prendre en compte tout ce que disent les médias mais il la devança.

- _Il n'y a pas que ça… Je vous ai vus à la télé tout à l'heure. Lorsque tu es descendue de l'hélicoptère… Tu ne m'as jamais souri comme ça, ni même regardé de cette façon… Je te connais, Sam. Je connais chaque expression de ton visage. Et ce que j'ai vu sur cette vidéo ne laissait aucun doute. _

Terriblement mortifiée, la jeune femme fut incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et tenta de retrouver son souffle.

- Il… Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi… finit-elle par murmurer.  
-_ Je le sais. Mais une loi ne peut empêcher deux personnes de s'aimer. _

Sam était glacée. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'en l'appelant, elle mettrait un terme à leur relation mais c'était malgré tout très difficile. En refusant Pete, elle disait adieu à ses chances d'avoir une vie de couple stable et replongeait dans les méandres de la solitude et de la souffrance d'un amour impossible. Ça serait si simple de tout nier, maintenant. De lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées, que finalement, elle se sentait prête à sauter le pas avec lui… Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle n'aurait pas été sincère, ni avec Peter, ni avec elle-même…

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle simplement dans un sanglot.  
- _… Moi aussi…_ soupira-t-il, la voix tremblante._ Bonne chance pour les jours à venir, Sam._

Et il raccrocha.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle éclata en sanglot. Le cœur serré, un râle de désespoir s'échappant de ses lèvres, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouie son visage ruisselant dans l'oreiller.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle être simplement heureuse ? Tout était si compliqué !

Ouvrant ses yeux noyés de larmes, son regard trouble tomba sur la photo de Jack.

Voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde. Peu importait tout le reste, c'était de lui dont elle avait besoin.  
Le cœur gonflé de ce désir violent de conquête, elle se redressa et essuya d'une main tremblante les larmes sur ses joues. La respiration haletante, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de son supérieur, elle sentit tout son corps se contracter. Jack se serait trouvé dans la pièce, elle lui aurait littéralement sauté dessus. Elle le voulait. Peu importaient les conséquences, peu importaient sa carrière, l'armée, le pays, la planète. Elle ne pourrait être heureuse qu'en étant avec lui.

Soudain fiévreuse, elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et, sans réfléchir davantage, sortit de sa chambre d'un pas nerveux. Elle devait savoir. Il fallait qu'elle sache maintenant.

Forte de cette décision, elle traversa les couloirs de la base dans un état second. Elle croisa bien quelques personnes mais ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, toute ses forces étant dirigées vers un seul et unique but : arriver jusqu'au bureau du Général O'Neill.

Son excitation aurait pu diminuer au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient mais bien au contraire. Sa volonté seule l'animait. Elle finit par arriver à bon port et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Elle pénétra dans le bureau comme un ouragan et referma la porte derrière elle. Surpris, Jack redressa la tête et regarda avec incrédulité son second se retourner vers lui, les yeux brillants, les joues roses, visiblement bouleversée.

- … Carter ?… Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, sans même prendre la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas frappé.  
- Répondez simplement à une question, balbutia-t-elle, tant sa nervosité lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même.

Surprise, Jack finit par écarter les mains, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Si je démissionnais, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose entre nous ?

Abasourdi, O'Neill sentit son cœur cesser de battre et son sang se figer dans ses veines. Puis, aussi brusquement que son corps s'était pétrifié, tout se remit en branle, lui donnant l'impression suffocante qu'il allait exploser. Tout sauf son cerveau qui semblait pour l'heure incapable de marcher, aussi resta-t-il muet, la regardant simplement, les yeux exorbités.

Terriblement frustrée par ce silence, la jeune femme posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et réitéra sa question :

- Si je démissionnais, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose entre nous ?!

Cette fois-ci, Jack sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

- Carter… Jamais je ne vous laisserais démissionner…

Rendue furieuse par cette réponse, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, agitant la main d'impatience.

- Je ne vous parle pas de ça ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ?

Comprenant alors où elle voulait en venir, il finit par lui sourire doucement.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il enfin, se demandant comment elle avait pu un seul instant en douter.

A ces mots, le corps de Sam se détendit complètement. Un son étrange s'échappa de ses lèvres, mi-soupir, mi-sanglot, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

Enfin, elle savait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son cœur ne saignait plus. Par ces deux mots, « Bien sûr », il venait de panser la plaie béante qu'il avait lui-même creusée, peu à peu, sans même qu'il en soit conscient.

Fermant les yeux quelques instants pour savourer pleinement la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, elle ne vit pas Jack se lever pour lui faire face. Elle sentit simplement une main chaude la frôler, hésitante, puis glisser sur sa joue fiévreuse dans une caresse tendre qui la fit frissonner.

Sam ouvrit alors les yeux et ancra son regard au sien, chaud, brillant… empli de certitude.

Mais l'alarme retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter tous deux d'un même mouvement. Aussitôt, le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner et dans un soupir, il laissa retomber sa main sans pour autant quitter des yeux la jeune femme. Celle-ci baissa la tête, un sourire persistant cependant sur ses lèvres.

_Jamais tranquille cinq minutes… _songea O'Neill frustré d'être dérangé à un moment aussi crucial pour eux. Dans un grognement, il saisit le combiné téléphonique.

- Quoi ?! rugit-il agressif.

Sam, reprenant ses esprits, tenta de retrouver son calme. Apparemment, les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, songea-t-elle en regardant le visage soudain sévère de Jack.

- … J'arrive ! finit-il par lancer avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers elle. Bra'tac vient de nous prévenir que les radars des vaisseaux Hat'ak avaient détecté l'arrivée imminente de nombreux vaisseaux Goa'ulds…  
- … Alors ça commence, dit-elle simplement croisant son regard inquiet.

Jack et Sam se sourirent bravement puis ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la porte et sortirent sans un mot. Ils devaient mettre à présent leurs sentiments de côté et se concentrer sur leur mission… Sauver la Terre.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos encouragements!! :)

***

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle de commande, Teal'c et Daniel s'y trouvaient déjà. On leur apprit que les vaisseaux Jaffas avaient déjà décollé pour intercepter la flotte ennemie tandis que le Prométhée attendait les ordres de l'Etat Major. O'Neill contacta la Maison Blanche. L'opération était lancée.

- Nous avons dix minutes pour nous préparer, annonça Jack en se tournant vers son équipe.

Quelque peu nerveux, il regarda Sam qui avait semblé surprise en entendant son ordre.

- Carter… Je vais reprendre le commandement de SG1. J'espère que… vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.  
- Pas du tout, Mon Général, répondit-elle souriante. Je ne le voyais pas autrement. J'attendais juste confirmation.

Son supérieur lui rendit alors son sourire, avec cependant une lueur peu professionnelle dans les yeux. Daniel ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à tapoter le dos de son ami.

- Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama-t-il, étonné d'être aussi heureux du retour de Jack dans l'équipe.  
- Ce sera un plaisir de combattre de nouveau à vos côtés, O'Neill, renchérit Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

Quelque peu surpris et ému par ce débordement sentimental, Jack finit par se racler la gorge.

- Oui, bon… Arrêtez ou je sors les violons, plaisanta-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

Puis retrouvant leur sérieux, ils finirent par prendre la direction des vestiaires.

***

La nouvelle de l'arrivée imminente de l'ennemi se propagea comme une traînée de poudre et partout dans le monde des sirènes annonçant l'attaque extraterrestre retentirent. La plupart des gens se terrèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur de leurs maisons, impuissants dans ce combat décisif. D'autres au contraire s'étaient regroupés à l'extérieur, les yeux levés vers le ciel, attendant le coup d'envoi d'une bataille incertaine et cependant déterminante.

Chacun avait auprès de lui une radio ou la télévision allumée afin de suivre en direct les commentaires des journalistes sur les répercutions éventuelles que ce combat aurait sur Terre. Ils n'avaient bien sûr aucuns moyens de voir ce qui se passerait dans l'espace mais ils auraient au moins les réactions de ceux qui se trouveraient directement en dessous du champ de bataille.

***

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent enfin sur SG1 et ils commencèrent leur lente ascension.

- Ppppfffff ! On n'a pas la pression, déjà… grogna Jack tout en calant derrière le dos son arme afin d'ajuster plus facilement son gilet par balle.

En effet, du vestiaire à l'ascenseur, ils avaient été suivis par les membres du SGC pendant tout leur trajet. Certains les avaient simplement regardés passer avec gravité, les saluant de la tête, leur donnant parfois une petite tape sur l'épaule ou se permettant un « bonne chance ». D'autres au contraire, beaucoup plus expressifs, applaudissaient, les encourageant par des cris, des accolades bienveillantes…

- Ce doit être dur pour eux de se sentir aussi… impuissants… fit remarquer Daniel, perspicace.

Jack se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Je sais ce que c'est… Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de porter de nouveau le treillis et ce petit joujou en bandoulière, dit-il en tapotant son P90.

Tous sourirent à cette remarque. En effet, depuis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées, O'Neill arborait un sourire presque… extatique…

- Bon ! finit-il par s'exclamer après quelques instants de silence. Après cette mission, je vous invite tous dans mon chalet pour une méga partie de pêche ! Ca vous dit ? … Teal'c, inutile de répondre, je sais parfaitement que vous ne pouvez refuser une telle proposition…

A ces mots, le Jaffa haussa un sourcil lourd de sens.

- Tenez ! s'exclama Jack, prenant ce mouvement en témoin. Regardez comme il est content !  
- Si le Colonel Carter et Daniel Jackson nous accompagnent, je consens à venir… répondit simplement Teal'c, désireux de ne pas froisser son ami en refusant son offre.  
- Génial ! Et vous, Space Monkey ? Ca vous dirait de venir taquiner le poisson ?

Tout en parlant, O'Neill leva le bras et, d'un geste familier, remit sur le nez de l'archéologue les lunettes qui menaçaient de tomber par terre. Faussement vexé par l'utilisation de ce surnom pour le moins réducteur, Daniel renifla faisant reculer précipitamment la main du Général.

- Eh bien… Exceptionnellement, je pourrais faire un effort… finit-il cependant par maugréer.

Jack sourit et se tourna enfin vers Sam. Celle-ci accueillit son regard interrogateur avec un sourire amusé.

- Carter ?  
- … Je ne sais pas, Mon Général… J'ai pleins d'expériences qui m'attendent dans mon labo, commença-t-elle « s'auto-caricaturant ».

Se prenant au jeu, O'Neill recula, surpris.

- Comment ? Vous refusez une partie de pêche ?

Puis se tournant vers le Jaffa :

- Teal'c ! Convainquez-la de venir avec nous ! Dites-lui combien vous vous êtes amusé la dernière fois !

Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers son ami, blasé.

- Vous désirez vraiment que je lui parle de ce fameux week-end, O'Neill ?

Après réflexion, Jack finit par faire la grimace.

- Euh…

A cet instant, l'ascenseur se stabilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux.

- Bon, déclara O'Neill. Nous y voilà… Allons-y, mauvaise troupe !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le soleil se couchait parant le ciel de couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait peut être de la dernière fois que le Colorado voyait le jour, songea Jack, tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant attirait son attention vers les grilles les séparant de l'extérieur. Des centaines de personnes étaient réunies autour de la base. Lorsque ceux-ci reconnurent l'équipe SG1 au grand complet, leurs cris redoublèrent.

- Bonne chance, SG1 !!  
- On compte sur vous !!

Tous ces gens n'avaient aucune idée de la gravité de la situation et dans un sens, il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi… Leurs nombreuses réussites passées et le manque d'information devaient certainement leur faire penser qu'il s'agissait d'une mission comme une autre.  
Jack empoigna alors son talkie-walkie et l'actionna.

- Nous sommes en position.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les encouragements qui résonnaient autour d'eux finirent par cesser pour se transformer en cris d'incrédulité et d'excitation. La foule leva la tête d'un même mouvement vers le ciel tandis qu'apparaissait au-dessus de Cheyenne Mountain l'impressionnant et massif vaisseau qui faisait la fierté de l'USAF.

Dans un ronronnement sourd, le Prométhée se positionna au-dessus de la base et resta en suspend quelques instants. Un faisceau de lumière vint alors encercler SG1 et l'équipe disparut brusquement sous leurs yeux ébahis.

***

Une fois montée sur le Prométhée grâce aux anneaux de transport, SG1 se dirigea d'un pas résolu jusqu'au poste de commandement.

- Hello George ! s'exclama O'Neill en entrant.

Hammond se retourna, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Jack ! Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c ! Bienvenus.

Après les salutations de rigueur, SG1 apprit que Bra'tac et Jacob se trouvaient déjà sur le Prométhée et préparaient le vaisseau Cargo. Quelques minutes suivant leur arrivée, les deux hommes firent leur apparition sur la passerelle.

- Sam... salua tendrement Jacob, heureux de retrouver sa fille.

Celle-ci vint le serrer dans ses bras tandis que tous se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. En effet, le Prométhée venait de rejoindre les quatre Hat'aks Jaffas et se mettait en position.

- Nous n'avons pas pu renforcer nos boucliers, signala Hammond, aussi devrons nous nous placer le plus près possible d'un des vaisseaux-mères pour profiter du sien. Mais pour l'heure, il vaut mieux nous déployer un maximum.  
- J'espère seulement que les premiers à arriver seront ceux d'Anubis... Sinon, nous sommes fichus, intervint Jacob, sombrement.

Personne ne répondit à cette affirmation. Tout dépendait en effet de cela.  
Rak'nor apparut soudain sur l'écran, communiquant ainsi simultanément avec les quatre autres vaisseaux.

- _Ils arrivent dans quelques secondes ! Préparez-vous !_

Hammond alla aussitôt s'asseoir sur son siège.

- Sommes-nous prêt à faire feu ?  
- Oui, Mon Général !

Chacun retenait son souffle, les yeux rivés vers l'espace.

Soudain, un éclat bleuté fendit l'immensité du ciel et un nombre impressionnant de vaisseaux apparut devant eux.

- Nom de Dieu... ne put s'empêcher de murmurer O'Neill, un désagréable frisson dans le dos.  
- Feu à volonté !!! s'exclama aussitôt Hammond alors que déjà les Jaffas attaquaient.

Privés de boucliers pendant quelques secondes à leur sortie d'hyperespace, les premiers vaisseaux Goa'uld explosèrent sous l'assaut.

- Virez à droite ! Il faut en détruire le plus possible ! Inutile de tirer dans le vide !

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes parvenant à réduire la flotte ennemie de 20% !

- On sort de là maintenant ! ordonna le Général tandis que leurs tirs se trouvaient à présent confrontés aux boucliers défensifs Goa'ulds.

La riposte ennemie ne se fit pas attendre, aussi le Prométhée alla se mettre rapidement à l'abri sous un vaisseau Jaffa.

- Quel est le bilan ? demanda Hammond, communiquant avec les alliés.  
- _... Nous avons eu tous les vaisseaux d'Anubis et trois Hat'aks ! _s'exclama triomphalement Rak'nor.

Un hourra de soulagement s'éleva en salle de commande. La première partie du plan était une réussite.

Seuls détenteurs de vaisseaux améliorés, les Jaffas pouvaient se risquer à affronter la flotte ennemie pendant un temps relativement plus long que s'ils avaient eu en face d'eux une puissance de feu équivalente à la leur. Leurs boucliers, beaucoup plus résistants que ceux des Hat'aks standards leur donnaient un avantage non négligeable, bien que temporaire cependant.

Tout dépendait à présent de SG1.

*****************************

Flash info  
_« Le ciel du Nord Ouest des Etats-Unis vient de s'embraser ! Les premières lueurs dues aux explosions nous confirment le début du conflit opposant la Terre et ses alliés à l'envahisseur Goa'uld ! Des débris de vaisseaux fendent déjà le ciel et retombent sur la planète faisant déjà de nombreuses victimes. Il est conseillé à toute la population de rester chez eux et de se terrer dans les caves ou sous-sols en attendant la fin de cette bataille. Toutes nos pensées vont vers ceux qui, dans l'espace, combattent pour la survie de l'humanité ! _

*****************************

SG1 ne perdit pas une minute de plus et, accompagnée de Jacob et Bra'tac, monta dans le vaisseau Cargo.

- Les Al'keshs et les X-302 viennent de décoller, intervint Hammond, communiquant avec eux de la salle de commande. Ils vous couvriront le temps pour vous de rejoindre le vaisseau Amiral des Grands Maîtres... Bonne chance, SG1.  
- Merci, Mon Général ! répondit O'Neill.

Puis, se tournant vers ses compagnons :

- On y va.

Bra'tac, aux commandes du vaisseau, demanda l'ouverture des portes les séparant du vide spatial puis décolla, les immergeant brusquement dans un tourbillon d'explosions.

Confinés dans le Prométhée, il était difficile de se rendre réellement compte du désordre et de la virulence du combat qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Les X-302 aux prises avec les planeurs de la mort offraient un spectacle impressionnant dans ce ballet majestueux et dramatiquement mortel. Sans la présence non négligeable des Al'keshs, ils auraient vite été dépassés.

Escorté par une petite flotte, le vaisseau cargo s'éloigna du Prométhée afin de gagner un espace plus tranquille.

- Mon Général, nous sommes à bonne distance, signala Sam, les yeux rivés au radar.  
- Très bien. Allons-y !  
- Enclenchement de l'hyperespace ! signala Bra'tac tandis qu'un éclair bleuté se créait sous leurs yeux.

Le vaisseau fut alors pris d'une brusque accélération et traversa sans encombres le champ de bataille.

- C'est bon ! Nous sommes passés ! s'exclama Sam, signifiant au Maître Jaffa de couper l'hyper-propulsion.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent à l'arrière de la flotte ennemie, non loin du vaisseau Amiral Goa'uld qui restait seul à bonne distance du conflit.

- J'espère que vos amis ont réussi à couper les détecteurs et boucliers, déclara Bra'tac en se tournant vers Jacob. Sinon, nous sommes perdus...  
- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre pour le savoir, intervint Jack. Rapprochez-nous qu'on puisse monter à bord.

Et d'un geste de la main, il incita son équipe à se positionner près des anneaux de transports. Une fois tout le monde en position, Bra'tac se tourna vers eux et inclina sobrement la tête.

- Bonne chance !

SG1 et Jacob parvinrent sans encombres dans le vaisseau des Grands Maîtres mais avant même qu'ils ne fassent le moindre pas, ils se retrouvèrent très vite encerclés par une quinzaine de Jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège...

Les portes de la salle des anneaux s'ouvrirent alors sur Ba'al, escorté de son prima.

- Bienvenue SG1 ! Nous vous attendions !

***

Bra'tac venait à peine de transférer ses amis dans le vaisseau Amiral qu'il fut tout de suite assaillit par une escouade de planeurs de la mort. Comprenant qu'ils venaient de tomber dans un piège, il passa en hyperespace et retourna aux côtés du Prométhée.

- Hammond, vous me recevez ?  
- _Très bien, Bra'tac. Vous ne deviez pas rester près du vaisseau des Grands Maîtres ?_  
- J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons tombés dans un piège ! A peine SG1 transférée, des planeurs de la mort ont tenté de m'intercepter !

Un lourd silence accueillit ces paroles puis la voix du Général s'éleva de nouveau :

- _Alors j'ai bien peur que tout ne soit perdu..._

Et comme pour confirmer ces funestes paroles, l'un des Hat'aks Jaffa, fragilisé par des tirs incessants, explosa dans le ciel, réduisant un peu plus leurs maigres chances de victoire...

***

SG1 et Jacob furent conduits rapidement dans une salle gigantesque où plus d'une dizaine de Grands Maîtres étaient réunis, assis sur des trônes à leurs effigies. Leur arrivée fut saluée par un grondement de contentement.

Jack découvrit alors deux corps gisant sans vie à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Il s'agissait, sans nul doute, des Tok'ras chargés de les aider à entrer dans le vaisseau.

- Curieux... murmura Daniel tandis qu'on les forçait à s'avancer un peu plus dans la salle.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit O'Neill sans pour autant se tourner vers son ami.  
- Il manque Yu...

En effet, Jack jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace du vieux Goa'uld. En revanche, son prima se trouvait à l'instant même aux côtés de Ba'al qui regagnait son trône. Celui-ci, après s'être assis, commença les hostilités.

- Voici donc l'équipe SG1 au grand complet ! Nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir avec nous !  
- Plaisir non partagé, soyez en certain ! répondit Jack sur le même ton.

Puis regardant de nouveau autour de lui :

- Il y a des têtes de serpents que je ne connais pas... Tiens en parlant de ça, où est Yu ?

Ba'al, visiblement porte-parole de la soirée, redressa la tête tout en s'adossant confortablement sur son siège.

- Yu n'est plus. Il devenait trop... encombrant.  
- Vraiment ? intervint Jack en jetant un regard lourd de sens à l'ancien Prima du vieux Goa'uld.

Compte tenu de l'extrême fidélité que celui-ci avait eue envers son Maître, O'Neill espérait qu'il gardait au fond de lui une certaine rancœur vis à vis de ceux qui l'avaient tué. Mais pour l'heure, Oshu semblait n'avoir aucun ressentiment, tout du moins en apparence. Il restait de glace derrière son nouveau Seigneur.

Quelque peu agacé, Jack reporta son attention sur Ba'al.

- Alors ! Que comptez-vous faire de nous, cette fois-ci ?

Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres du Goa'uld. Ce fut Amaterasu qui, cependant, choisit de les mettre au courant.

- Nous vous avons préparé une petite surprise. Comme nous étions certains que vous alliez tenter quelque chose contre nous, nous avons choisi d'utiliser ça à notre avantage.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Vous faire payer votre audace et vos prétentions en vous obligeant à nous servir jusqu'à la fin de votre vie !

Jack haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

- Là, je crois que vous divaguez !

Pour seule réponse, sous le signal d'Amaterasu, deux jaffas pénétrèrent dans la salle portant une sorte d'amphore métallique. Ils la posèrent entre les Grands Maîtres et les prisonniers.

- Oh non... murmura Sam, comprenant soudain où ils voulaient en venir.

Toujours perplexe, O'Neill se tourna vers son second.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Incapable de répondre, ce fut Teal'c qui parla pour elle.

- Des symbiotes Goa'ulds...  
- Arggg... répondit Jack avec une grimace de dégoût.

Puis se tournant vers Ba'al :

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va vous obéir ! On va au contraire devenir aussi... arrogant que vous ! Avec ces serpents dans la tête, c'est les ennuis assurés !!

Le Goa'uld se leva alors, plongea sa main dans l'amphore et en ressortit un symbiote étrangement peu agité.

- C'est pour cette raison qu'on a choisie ceux-ci.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles.

- Euh... Je veux pas vous faire de peine mais pour moi, vous vous ressemblez tous... intervint O'Neill au bout d'un certain temps.  
- Jack...  
- Daniel ?  
- ...Ce sont des Goa'ulds sans mémoire génétique...  
- ... Et alors ?

Agacé, le jeune homme passa la main à Sam.

- Ce sont les mêmes symbiotes que portaient les supers soldats d'Anubis, Mon Général. Ils sont sans volonté propre. Ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres.  
- Ah... fut la seule réponse de Jack, comprenant enfin où ils voulaient en venir. Oui... Donc finalement, on n'est pas très intéressé...

Mais sans tenir compte de cette remarque, d'un signe de la main, Ba'al ordonna qu'on fasse avancer devant lui O'Neill. Aussitôt, deux jaffas à la musculature impressionnante empoignèrent brutalement celui-ci et l'obligèrent à se rapprocher du Goa'uld.  
Ni une ni deux, les autres membres de SG1 tentèrent une intervention mais qui se solda très vite par un échec.

- Inutile de vous exciter ainsi, ironisa Kali, l'un des Grands Maîtres. Votre tour viendra !  
- Mon Général ! s'exclama Sam, sans prêter attention à cette intervention.

O'Neill se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit courageusement. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle voit la terreur et le dégoût que lui inspirait le symbiote visqueux que tenait Ba'al dans sa main.

Cette fois-ci, tout semblait bien fini. Jack ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir... C'était également cette même certitude qu'il put lire dans le regard mortifié de ses amis.

Ne supportant plus de voir les yeux désespérés de son second posés sur lui, il finit par se détourner tout en fermant les siens. Quitte à mourir ou tout du moins perdre son identité, il préférait emporter avec lui l'image de la femme qu'il aimait comme dernière vision consciente...

***

Pendant ce temps, sur le Prométhée, la situation était tout aussi désespérée.

- Mon Général ! Les boucliers ne sont plus qu'à 20% de leur capacité ! Les défenses des Hat'aks Jaffas sont au plus bas ! Ils ne peuvent plus nous protéger !  
- Alors inutile de rester dans leurs sillages ! Nous ne faisons que les affaiblir davantage ! répondit Hammond.

Rak'nor apparut tout à coup à l'écran.

- _Nous ne pourrons pas tenir plus longtemps ! Nos boucliers ne nous protègent quasiment plus! _  
- Il le faut pourtant ! Nous ne savons pas exactement où en est SG1 ! Ils ont peut-être plus de chance que nous !

A SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà la fin!! Merci à mes reviewers! :)

************

***

Comme dans l'un de ses pires cauchemars, Jack entendit le cri faible du symbiote se rapprocher dramatiquement de son oreille et tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit son corps visqueux contre son cou. Il regretta tout à coup de ne pas avoir sur lui l'une de ces petites pilules de cyanure qu'affectionnent tant les Russes. Il aurait ainsi pu mettre fin à sa vie, au lieu de devoir vivre une telle horreur...

Mais à l'instant même où l'ignoble contact de ce reptile extraterrestre se faisait plus précis, un puissant tremblement secoua tout le vaisseau. O'Neill, perdant l'équilibre, se raccrocha à l'amphore et la renversa dans un bruit assourdissant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard exorbité de terreur de Ba'al. Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent tout à coup puis devinrent étrangement vitreux. Son corps s'affaissait lentement, laissant apparaître derrière lui Oshu, un poignard dans la main.

Profitant du désordre que venait de provoquer non seulement la secousse inexpliquée du vaisseau mais l'assassinat de Ba'al, SG1 et Jacob empoignèrent les armes des Jaffas les plus proches et commencèrent à tirer sur les Grands Maîtres.

***

Tandis que le Prométhée tentait vainement d'éviter les attaques redoublées des vaisseaux ennemis, un éclair bleuté fendit le ciel et une dizaine de croiseurs extraterrestres apparurent.

- Les Asgards ! s'exclama Hammond alors que des hourras et des soupirs de soulagement s'élevaient déjà en salle de commande.

A peine arrivés, ceux-ci entrèrent dans la bataille. Bien que quatre fois moins nombreux que les Goa'ulds, leur puissance de feu leur permit rapidement de réduire considérablement ce désavantage numérique.

Tous les Hat'aks ennemis changèrent aussitôt de cible, évitant ainsi aux alliés d'être pulvérisés. Ils n'auraient pas tenu une minute de plus.

- Ne perdons pas de temps ! réagit finalement Hammond. Rien n'est joué ! Feu à volonté !

***

Moins de quelques secondes après la secousse du vaisseau, l'alarme Goa'uld retentit et une voix s'éleva dans la salle :

_- Une flotte Asagard vient d'apparaître, Mes Seigneurs ! Elle est composée d'une dizaine de croiseurs ! _

Mais les Grands Maîtres, ayant déjà fort à faire avec les Tau'ris, ne purent répondre à cette annonce. Sentant cependant qu'ils allaient vite être dépassés, SG1, Jacob et Oshu, agrippé par O'Neill, décidèrent d'un commun accord implicite de quitter la salle.

Tandis qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs, tentant de semer les Jaffas, Jack se tourna vers son équipe.

- Il faut absolument détruire ce vaisseau ! Teal'c, Daniel, Jacob ! Avec l'aide de Selmak vous allez déconnecter les défenses de ce vaisseau ! C'est notre seul moyen de pouvoir fuir avec les anneaux de transport. En espérant que Bra'tac soit encore dans les parages ! ... Carter, moi et ... euh...

Jack se tourna vers l'ancien Prima de Yu, le visage interrogateur.

- Oshu !  
- Oshu ! Donc Oshu, Carter et moi, on s'occupe de poser le C4 près du générateur !

Ils finirent ainsi par se diviser au croisement d'un couloir. Grâce à leur nouvel allié, Jack et Sam purent rapidement trouver la salle en question. Après un combat succins avec les quelques Jaffas qui gardaient le générateur, ils posèrent le C4.

- _O'Neill ! _  
- Je vous écoute, Teal'c ?  
- _Nous ne parvenons pas à déconnecter les défenses du vaisseau._

Oshu agrippa l'épaule de Jack.

- Les Grands Maîtres ont du prévoir que vous tenteriez cela. Ils ont pris leur précaution.

O'Neill grimaça tout en se tournant vers Sam et agrippa son talkie-walkie.

- Aucun moyen d'utiliser les anneaux avec le bouclier ?  
_- Aucun,_ lui répondit Jacob._ Nous ne pouvons pas sortir de là... _

Un blanc s'en suivit, tandis que tous cherchaient un moyen de quitter les lieux.

_- Et les planeurs de la mort ? _intervint Daniel.

Tous avaient eu la même idée au même moment mais la bouche de l'archéologue avait tendance à être plus rapide que la normale...

- Bravo P'tit génie, s'exclama O'Neill. On se donne rendez-vous là-bas. J'enclenche le compte à rebours. Vous avez cinq minutes !

Un silence accueillit cette dernière remarque.

_- Euh, Jack..._ réagit finalement Daniel. _Et s'il n'y a plus de planeurs ?_  
- C'est notre seule chance de sortir d'ici alors quoiqu'il arrive, dans cinq minutes tout explose.

Tous partirent donc afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible les vaisseaux. Ce fut Jack, Sam et Oshu qui y parvinrent en premier et découvrirent horrifiés qu'il ne restait plus aucun planeur...

_- O'Neill !_ s'exclama alors Teal'c faisant grésiller la radio.  
- Oui ?  
-_ Nous sommes aux prises avec des Jaffas ! ... _

En effet, derrière la voix de leur ami, résonnait le son fort reconnaissable de tirs et d'un combat acharné.  
_  
__- ... Nous ne parviendrons jamais à rejoindre les planeurs !_ poursuivit-il, inquiet.  
- De toute façon, il n'y a plus de vaisseaux. Nous sommes tous bloqués ici.

Un lourd silence répondit à cette annonce.

_- Entendu, O'Neill,_ fit cependant Teal'c au bout d'un certain temps._ De combien de temps disposons-nous ?_  
- Moins d'une minute... déclara sombrement Jack après avoir regardé sa montre.

Il réalisa tout à coup ce que cela signifiait. Il ne leur restait que quelques secondes... Se tournant vers Sam qui était à présent adossée au mur, à ses cotés, il croisa son regard et y lut la même inquiétude, la même peur. Ils allaient mourir. Mais curieusement, le fait de mourir ne lui sembla pas le pire dans tout cela. Non. Ce qui lui tordait les boyaux c'était de savoir qu'Elle allait périr aussi. Ils allaient tous deux disparaître et ils ne se seraient jamais rien dit... Ils ne se seraient jamais vraiment...

Mais il cessa soudain de penser... Comme dans un rêve, il la vit se rapprocher de lui, doucement, presque timidement... Incapable d'avaler sa salive, le coeur au bord de l'explosion, presque plus bouleversé par cette femme s'avançant vers lui que par l'idée même de la mort, Jack finit par retrouver l'usage de ses membres et glissa une main tremblante dans les cheveux soyeux de Sam. Faisant abstraction de tout le reste, de tout ce qui n'était pas elle, il attira son visage jusqu'à lui et caressa avec tendresse ses lèvres chaudes et si tentatrices.

Mon Dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme, songea-t-il avec désespoir. Comment avait-il fait pour la tenir aussi longtemps éloignée de lui ? Il sentit tout à coup les mains de Sam s'accrocher fébrilement à lui, collant son corps souple contre le sien. Une chaleur intense et vibrante parcourut alors tout son être. Il la voulait, d'une envie lancinante, douloureuse et passionnée. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, caresser son corps, la couvrir de baisers.

Aussi, resserrant davantage son étreinte, il fondit sur elle, l'embrassant avec fièvre, savourant son contact, son parfum et l'ardeur avec laquelle elle y répondait. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement, désespérément. Tout était devenu flou autour d'eux, seules les émotions avaient à présent leur importance. Ils ne réalisèrent donc pas que l'alarme du vaisseau Amiral s'était tue, que les bruits de tirs autour d'eux avaient cessé.

- Salutations, O'Neill.

Cette voix résonna dans l'esprit fiévreux de Jack mais il mit cependant quelques secondes à en déterminer la provenance et les conséquences que cela impliquait. Lorsqu'il comprit, il se raidit aussitôt et écarta doucement le visage de la jeune femme mettant un terme à ce baiser pour le moins inoubliable...

Lentement, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et découvrit comme il s'y attendait Thor. Prenant alors conscience qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le vaisseau Goa'uld, qui soit dit en passant, avait du exploser depuis maintenant quelques secondes, Jack jeta un oeil autour de lui et rencontra, posés sur eux, les regards amusés de Daniel et Teal'c, ainsi que celui dangereusement indéchiffrable de Jacob.

_« Oups... »_ songea-t-il alors, une sueur froide glissant le long de son dos.

D'un même mouvement, Sam et lui se séparèrent brusquement, gênés. Jack se tourna alors vers l'Asagard qui, à l'image d'Oshu, arborait une expression de totale neutralité.

- Faudrait arrêter d'attendre la dernière seconde, Thor ! s'exclama-t-il alors, de mauvaise foi.  
- Désolé, O'Neill. J'ai détecté l'explosif qu'au moment de son déclenchement.

Conscient qu'il était mal venu de reprocher cela à leur sauveur, et devant le regard quelque peu outré de SG1, Jack finit par s'incliner.

- Oui, enfin... Merci !  
- Je vous en prie.

O'Neill se permit alors un coup d'oeil vers Jacob et accrocha son regard... Le Tok'ra avait cependant, dorénavant, les bras croisés sur son torse, attendant visiblement des explications.

Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, Jack se tourna vers son second, mais celle-ci semblait trouver un intérêt certain dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Peut-être devrait-il faire la même chose ?

Comme le silence s'éternisait un peu trop, Daniel finit par leur venir en aide et se tourna vers Thor.

- Où en est la bataille ?

L'Asgard se pencha sur ses moniteurs.

- Les tirs ont cessé. Il ne reste qu'une quinzaine de vaisseaux Goa'ulds et ceux-ci se rendent.  
- Et les alliés ?  
- Deux Hat'aks et Le Prométhée ont survécu. De notre côté, il ne nous reste que six croiseurs... assez endommagés, d'ailleurs. Nous n'aurions pas pu tenir très longtemps sans la destruction du vaisseau des Grands Maîtres.  
- ... Merci d'être venu, Thor, intervint alors Jack, ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses paroles. Il était sincèrement reconnaissant et voulait que l'Asgard le comprenne.

- C'est tout naturel, O'Neill.  
- Pourquoi avoir tant tardé ? demanda cependant Sam, ayant elle aussi retrouvé son sang froid.  
- Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes en conflit direct avec les Réplicateurs. Grâce à l'arme qu'O'Neill a faite et que nous avons installée sur tous nos vaisseaux, nous avons pu déclencher une guerre ouverte contre eux, chose qui avait été impossible jusqu'ici. Cela nous a pris du temps mais nous sommes parvenus à les vaincre. Cependant...  
- Cependant ? demanda Teal'c, un sourcil levé.  
- Une petite partie d'entre eux s'est échappée...  
- Et connaissant ces petites bêtes et leur besoin de se reproduire à tout va, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler... maugréa Jack.  
- ... Au fait ! s'exclama tout à coup Daniel. Il y a une des planètes protégées qui a été envahie par ...  
- Nous y sommes passés avant d'arriver ici. Il n'y eut que peu de résistance. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de prévenir les Grands Maîtres de notre arrivée.

Jack, soudain joyeux, fit claquer ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh bien ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !  
- Tout n'est pas fini... déclara froidement Jacob, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur le vaisseau Asgard.

_«Re-oups... »_

***********************************

Flash Info  
_« Nous venons d'apprendre que la flotte ennemie vient de se rendre ! La bataille a cessé ! La Terre est sauvé ! Partout dans le monde résonnent les cris de la victoire ! La foule envahit les rues, tous unis dans la joie et le soulagement! Cette épreuve a réuni l'espace de quelques jours les peuples du monde entier ! Rêve utopique que personne n'aurait osé faire, il y a quelques jours à peine!… »_

***********************************

Sam regarda sa montre pour la quatrième fois. Il avait vingt cinq minutes de retard... C'était relativement peu comparé à certaines fois il faut l'avouer mais cette fois-ci, la patience de la jeune femme avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Depuis leur retour sur Terre, elle n'avait pu le voir qu'à deux reprises et encore était-ce de loin et par hasard... Il ne l'avait même pas regardée, même pas fait appeler... Rien. Rien depuis trois jours...

Elle comprenait aisément qu'il soit surchargé de travail. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus pour lui demander quelque chose. Sans parler de l'Etat Major, du Président, de la presse etc. Elle ne savait même pas si son père avait pu le voir. Elle avait pourtant vu Jacob l'interpeller à peine téléportés par Thor dans la salle de Briefing mais le Sergent Harriman l'avait aussitôt attrapé et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis. Cette situation devenait impossible ! Elle ne demandait pas grand chose pourtant ! Cinq petites minutes, cinq petites minutes histoire de savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux !

Mais étaient-ils seulement quelque part, d'ailleurs ? Avec cette victoire historique et interplanétaire contre les Goa'ulds, le Général O'Neill avait été porté aux nues par les médias... Elle aussi, c'est vrai... Mais lui, particulièrement...

Et si ça lui avait monté à la tête ? Elle l'imagina soudain entouré de toute une nuée de jeunes et jolies femmes en mal de héros, se collant à lui, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres... Sam tenta de chasser cette image cauchemardesque de son esprit mais en vain. Jack aimait les femmes... Trop, sans aucun doute... Quel homme normalement constitué ne perdrait pas la tête devant un tel débordement ?

Non !!! Il l'aimait ! Il le lui avait dit... Enfin, sous-entendu... Oui, sous-entendu. C'était bien ça le drame entre eux. C'était toujours sous-entendu et aussitôt oublié.

Sam soupira sombrement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

Comment pourrait-elle seulement oublier ce baiser ? Elle en tremblait encore rien que d'y penser. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée comme ça. Jamais elle n'avait senti autant de désir chez un homme. S'il faisait l'amour aussi bien qu'il embrassait... Mon Dieu ! A quoi songeait-elle !? Stop ! Stop ! Stop !

_« Respire, respire, respire! Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour penser à cela ! »_ se dit-elle sentant le rouge empourprer ses joues.

Sam découvrit tout à coup le regard inquisiteur de Daniel posé sur elle. Inutile de dire qu'à peine arrivés sur Terre, il lui avait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire en règle ! Mais, elle n'avait rien lâché. Qu'aurait-elle eu à lâcher d'ailleurs... songea-t-elle lugubrement. Elle se tourna alors vers Teal'c et fut surprise de constater que lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Quoi ? finit-elle par s'exclamer, quelque peu agacée.

Le Jaffa leva un sourcil, surpris certainement par le ton acerbe de sa voix. Eh bien quoi ? Elle était de mauvaise humeur ! Elle avait bien le droit, non ?

- Rien du tout, Colonel Carter.  
- Alors arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ! Et c'est valable surtout pour vous, Daniel !

Celui-ci se contenta de faire la grimace, comprenant qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille pendant quelque temps.  
C'est à cet instant que Jack fit son apparition. Très détendu et quelque peu joyeux, il fut étonné de sentir un froid glacial dans la pièce et des visages fermés tournés vers lui.

- Oulà ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je suis si en retard que ça ?

Une demi-heure... La routine, pourtant... Bizarre.  
Il jeta alors un oeil vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard frigorifique... Aïe ! Il aurait peut-être du prendre quelques minutes sur son temps pour lui parler... Bien joué, Jack !...

- Oui, bon... Le Président nous convit à une petite soirée afin de nous présenter officiellement aux médias. Depuis le début de ce conflit, personne n'a pu rentrer... Nous savons parfaitement que nos pelouses sont pleines de journalistes n'attendant qu'une chose... nous bombarder de questions à notre retour à la maison... En organisant cette sauterie, il espère nous éviter ce désagrément...

Devant les trois regards sceptiques posés sur lui, il finit par lever les mains.

- Ok... Son véritable but est de se faire de la pub aux côté des « sauveurs de l'humanité », comme ils nous appellent, mais bon... Il veut aussi présenter l'Alliance. Jacob viendra représenter la Tok'ra. Brat'ac, les Jaffas et Thor les Asgards. Il y aura la télé et tout le tralala.  
- Tous viendront ? intervint Daniel, surpris.  
- Oui ! Ils ont tous répondu présent, même Thor ! J'ai l'impression que depuis que les Réplicateurs se font tout petit, le téléphone avec les Asgards marche beaucoup mieux.

Comme un silence froid répondit à ce trait d'humour, Jack finit par faire claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre tout en souriant, quelque peu crispé par l'ambiance.

- Bon ! Et si on reparlait de cette partie de pêche que vous m'aviez promise !

Tous les regards convergèrent inévitablement vers Sam. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir eu le temps de promettre quoique ce soit. Et vue la mine sombre qu'elle arborait, ce n'était pas gagné...

Se raclant la gorge, O'Neill se tourna donc vers Daniel.

- Danny Boy ?  
- ... Vous savez, j'ai un prénom...  
- Vraiment ? ... Toujours ok ?  
- Ca marche.  
- Mmmm, quel enthousiasme !

Puis se tournant vers le Jaffa.

- Teal'c.  
- J'accepte de venir également.  
- Super !

Jack se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, le coeur battant soudain plus vite.

- Sam ? Une partie de pêche ?

Celle-ci, jusqu'ici concentrée sur ses mains, attendant patiemment que son tour ne vienne, redressa brusquement la tête, incrédule. Elle ne fut pas la seule non plus d'ailleurs à être aussi surprise.

- Euh... Jack ?  
- Daniel ?  
- Vous l'avez appelée « Sam »...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- Non...  
- Si  
- Daniel ?  
- Oui ?  
- Fermez-là.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune femme :

- Alors ? Ca vous dit, Sam ?

Un soupir d'exaspération et un geste d'agacement lui parvinrent en direction de Daniel mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Elle continuait de le regarder avec incrédulité.

- ... Mon Général... commença-t-elle cependant au bout d'un certain temps.  
- Jack, réagit-il aussitôt, à la surprise de tout le monde. Pas de chichi entre nous, voyons !

Un sourire étrange étira soudain ses lèvres, se chargeant de troubler encore davantage la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Devant tout le monde, en salle de réunion... Avec les caméras braquées sur eux...

- Mon Général, reprit-elle avec cette fois-ci plus d'assurance...

Mais d'un geste de la main, il la coupa dans son élan.

- Je ne suis plus Général.

Un silence abasourdi accueillit cette réponse.

- O'Neill... intervint alors Teal'c, la mine soucieuse. Vous ne dirigez plus le SGC ?  
- Si, si ! Mais j'ai démissionné de l'armée. Ils me laissent cependant aux commandes de la base.  
- Donc vous êtes un civil maintenant ? demanda Daniel pour avoir confirmation.  
- Exact ! ... Enfin...

Il s'arrêta quelques instants et fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir une enveloppe.

- Ma lettre est encore là, mais j'ai eu l'assurance qu'elle serait acceptée. Bref ! Plus de « Général » !  
- Mais... balbutia enfin Sam, sortant de sa torpeur. Vous ne pouvez pas démissionner !

Un noeud à l'estomac, Jack finit par se tourner vers la jeune femme. Il scruta son visage pendant un instant avant de répondre.

- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- ... Enfin... L'armée c'est toute votre vie !

A cette exclamation tout droit sortie du coeur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Toute ma vie... Une partie, c'est vrai. Pas la meilleure, j'espère.

Si avec ça, elle n'avait pas compris... songea-t-il, un peu gêné cependant d'en être arrivé là devant Daniel et Teal'c. Il n'osait même pas se tourner vers eux de peur de croiser leurs regards amusés.

- Alors, Sam ! Cette partie de pêche ?

Quelque peu abasourdie de le voir revenir à une discussion si triviale alors qu'ils parlaient auparavant d'une chose aussi importante, la jeune femme acquiesça la tête, souhaitant revenir rapidement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

- D'accord pour la pêche... mais...  
- Ce dimanche ? insista-t-il, un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres.  
- ... Euh oui, très bien... cependant..  
- Super !

Il se tourna alors vers ses deux amis, mettant un terme à toutes les remarques que Sam aurait pu faire ou dire.

- Bon, les garçons ! De notre côté, on se fera une partie de pêche dans deux semaines, ça vous va !?

A ces mots, Daniel fut le premier à réagir. Il tenta de répliquer en se levant mais il fut aussitôt assis de force par la main ferme et le regard assassin de Teal'c.

_« Si vous interférez dans cette affaire, vous êtes un homme mort, Daniel Jackson. » _semblait-il lui dire en pensées.

Sur ce, sans les laisser rajouter quoique ce soit, Jack fit demi-tour et entra dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Finalement, Daniel se tourna vers la jeune femme, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes faite avoir, Sam !

Virant au rouge, celle-ci jeta un oeil vers Teal'c et croisa son regard étrangement satisfait. Elle avait donc bien compris... Elle venait d'être invitée, seule, à venir le rejoindre dans son chalet...

Le coeur battant la chamade, la jeune femme finit par se lever doucement, avec maladresse.

Que devait-elle faire ? Retourner dans ses quartiers, histoire de réfléchir à tout ça et retrouver un semblant de calme ou au contraire, aller directement voir Jack pour demander des explications... ? Elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'avoir une quelconque discussion avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec lui, cependant... Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il attendait certainement une réaction de sa part.

Alors, soufflant un grand coup, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon, Sam finit par redresser la tête et s'avança vers la porte fermée. Elle leva une main tremblante, tapa doucement et finit par entrer lorsqu'on le lui demanda. Faisant bien attention de refermer derrière elle, la jeune femme se retourna vers O'Neill et se posta devant son bureau, attendant patiemment qu'il relève la tête.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors. Il ne souriait pas et semblait au contraire inquiet. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle allait prendre tout cela et seul avec elle, il avait cessé de se cacher derrière une assurance feinte.

Le visage fermé de la jeune femme n'était pas des plus engageants...

- Je sais que j'aurais du vous parler avant... commença-t-il finalement, ce silence devenant pour lui de plus en plus pesant. Mais je voulais être sûr d'avoir des réponses satisfaisantes à vous apporter. Satisfaisantes et concrètes.  
- Si vous faites cela, vous allez le regretter, Mon Général...

Surpris, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, et ne réalisa même pas qu'elle l'avait une nouvelle fois appelé par son grade. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

- Vous parlez de ma démission ? ... Ecoutez, Carter, je vais de plus en plus passer de temps derrière ce bureau alors que je fasse parti de l'armée ou que je sois simplement un civil, ça n'a plus aucune importance.  
- Mais vous avez dit avoir toujours désiré devenir « cet homme », être Général.  
- Mes priorités ont changé.

Il avait dit ces mots d'un regard plein de sous-entendus, chose qu'elle ne put ignorer plus longtemps. Rougissante, elle baissa la tête et un sourire vint enfin étirer ses lèvres. Encouragé, Jack finit par sourire à son tour, un peu plus détendu.

- Enfin... Mes priorités avaient changé depuis pas mal de temps, pour tout vous dire mais... je n'étais pas certain...  
- Et maintenant, vous l'êtes ? demanda-t-elle, pour le taquiner. Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, Mon Général.  
- ... Diantre! Réagit-il aussitôt sur le même ton. Me serais-je fait des idées sur l'enthousiasme avec lequel vous avez répondu à ... mes avances, Colonel ?

Il parlait du baiser, songea aussitôt la jeune femme, les joues en feu. A chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait cette scène, elle perdait tout ses moyens... Ca n'échappa évidement pas à l'oeil attentif de Jack qui sourit de plus belle !

- Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de caméras dans ce bureau, Carter...

Cette phrase glissa sur elle comme une caresse, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres... Comment pouvait-il autant la troubler ? Il n'avait rien fait que sourire et parler depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce bureau. Pas un seul geste déplacé. Il était simplement assis sur son siège, les mains croisées sur la table, le regard fixé sur elle et un sourire ironique barrant son visage. Rien de bien nouveau. Juste lui... et c'était suffisant pour la mettre dans tous ses états.

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée... Depuis qu'elle avait eu un aperçu du désir qui couvait en lui, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, elle sentait son corps inévitablement se languir d'une nouvelle « confrontation ».

La gorge sèche, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, elle le vit se redresser et approcher lentement son visage du sien. Tendue à l'extrême dans l'attente d'un nouveau contact, avant même qu'il ne l'ait touchée, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je prends ça pour un assentiment, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

*************************

Jack soupira bruyamment.

Peut-être un peu trop bruyamment, songea-t-il tandis que Daniel lui lançait un regard exaspéré. Eh bien quoi ?! Il s'ennuyait !! Ca faisait bien vingt minutes que le Président discourait devant les journalistes à propos de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant. O'Neill avait bien tenté au début de suivre ce long monologue mais... C'était vraiment pas son truc...

En plus, on l'avait forcé à mettre ce satané uniforme alors qu'il n'était même plus Général !!! Enfin, dans deux jours, il ne le serait officiellement plus... Il pourrait alors balancer aux ordures cette tenue encombrante... Le seul bon point, tout de même, qu'il voyait à cet accoutrement, était le regard de convoitise que lui avait lancé Carter lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs de l'hôtel à Washington. Non, finalement, il ne le jetterait pas... Elle avait l'air de bien l'aimer là-dedans, ça pouvait toujours servir... songea-t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres...

Plus que trois jours et c'était dimanche...

_« Plus que trois jours et à nous deux, Carter ! ... Non ! Sam ! ... Sam… » _

Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire... Sam... Pourtant combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de l'appeler par son prénom... Samantha... Tout un monde de délices caché derrière ce simple mot.

Sa-man-tha...

_« Oulà ! On se calme ! On arrête de penser à des trucs pareils sinon ça risque de se voir... D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est pas déjà trop tard »_, songea-t-il tandis qu'il croisait le regard scrutateur de Jacob...

Oui, ça devait se lire sur son visage, à défaut d'ailleurs.

- Il parait que vous avez invité Sam à une partie de pêche dans le Minnesota ?

_« Comment il sait ça, lui ? »_ se demanda aussitôt Jack... pas longtemps cependant puisqu'il vit Daniel se détourner précipitamment vers ses voisins de gauche.

- Papa... intervint alors Carter, un peu gênée par une telle question.  
- En effet ! Je vais lui apprendre à pêcher !  
_  
__« Arggg... Peut-être un peu trop de sous-entendus dans cette phrase... »_

- Puisque je reste sur Terre jusqu'à mardi, je pourrais me joindre à vous.

_« Définitivement trop de sous-entendus ! Beau-papa n'a pas apprécié ! Je suis maudis !! » _

- Papa... répéta une seconde fois Sam mais cette fois-ci avec une note de supplique dans la voix.

Plutôt rassurant... Il n'était apparemment pas le seul que cette histoire semblait désespérer...

- O'Neill ? Vous parlez souvent de la pêche. Qu'est-ce cela ? demanda alors Thor, prenant part à la discussion.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, intervint Bra'tac. J'aimerais assez essayer.  
- Je vous le déconseille, mon ami, réagit aussitôt Teal'c, désireux d'éviter à son Maître une telle épreuve.

_« Quel petit plaisantin ce jaffa ! » _songea Jack. Il allait finir par penser qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça !

- Et si nous allions tous ensemble pêcher, dimanche ! s'exclama alors Daniel.

Au regard noir que lui lança O'Neill, celui-ci regretta aussitôt ses paroles... Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis, un week-end ensemble lui avait semblé une bonne idée... Mais c'était sans compter le rendez-vous amoureux que Sam et Jack avaient prévu...

_Aïe... _

Et croisant l'oeillade meurtrière que Teal'c lui lança, il ne put réprimer une grimace.

_Aïe, Aïe, Aïe... _

- C'est une bonne idée, Daniel Jackson, répondit Bra'tac, ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement de son vieil ami.  
- Je ne sais pas en quoi cela consiste mais je me joindrai à vous avec plaisir, dit Thor.  
- Nous pourrions demander à Hammond du Texas de venir avec nous, continua le Maître Jaffa pour lui-même.  
- Papa, pourquoi avoir parlé de ça ?  
- Danieeeel, vous êtes un homme mort...  
- Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été pêcher. Tu n'es pas contente de profiter un peu de ton vieux père ?  
- Je peux le tenir si vous le désirer, O'Neill.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, papa mais tu sais, je... enfin nous...  
- Nous pourrons bénéficier de la téléportation pour nous y rendre plus rapidement. N'est-ce pas là-bas qu'il m'arrive parfois de vous enlever, O'Neill ?  
- Si tout à fait, Thor... Et merci Teal'c, j'apprécie votre soutien.  
- Ecoutez les gars... Je n'ai pas fait exprès... C'est sorti tout seul.  
- Tu disais chérie ? Vous comptiez faire quoi ?  
- Maître Bra'tac, pourriez-vous demander à Teal'c ... de me lâcher s'il vous plait.  
- Papa je t'en prie ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !  
- Si vous l'avez insulté d'une quelconque façon, je n'en ai pas le droit, Daniel Jackson...

C'est dans cette joyeuse cacophonie que prit fin le discours du Président. Tous les journalistes et toutes les caméras se tournèrent vers eux, représentants de l'Alliance ayant sauvé l'Univers de la plus grande menace jamais rencontrée jusqu'ici.

- Ecoute, chérie, je m'inquiète, c'est normal !  
- Thor, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ?  
- J'ai trente sept ans, papa ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule !  
- Teal'c, enlevez-lui ses lunettes, je ne voudrais pas les abîmer...  
- Est-ce normal tous ces gens qui nous regardent, O'Neill ?  
- Il t'a fallu huit ans pour comprendre une chose aussi évidente ! Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, ma petite !  
- Laissez mes lunettes tranquilles ! Teal'c ! Arrêtez ça !  
- Général O'Neill, je crois que c'est à nous...  
- Pour l'amour du ciel !! Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même, ici !  
- Alors si c'était si évident, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
- Jack ! … Mais… Rendez-les-moi !  
- O'Neill, le Président a cessé son discours.

La voix de Teal'c résonna un peu plus fort que les autres, couvrant le brouhaha et faisant tourner tout le monde vers les journalistes et caméras.

D'un même mouvement, tous se redressèrent, Daniel récupéra enfin ses lunettes et Jack, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres croisa le regard incrédule et quelque peu blasé du Président.

- … Général O'Neill ? … Pouvez-vous dire quelques mots aux six milliards d'habitants de la Terre qui vous regardent en ce moment même ?

Gêné, Jack s'avança de quelques pas, incertain. Il avait complètement oublié le discours qu'il devait prononcer après celui du Président... Il leva donc simplement le doigt vers la caméra, priant pour qu'on le téléporte à l'instant même sur une autre planète avec des dizaines de Jaffas armés jusqu'aux dents voulant lui faire la peau...

_« Mais non... Je suis maudis ! » _

- Ah, parce qu'on est en direct, là ? demanda-t-il, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres...

**FIN**

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne suis pas très douée pour l'action donc autant vous dire que j'ai ramé et c'est un peu pour ça qu'il y a finalement plus de ship que prévu… ^_^


End file.
